The True Identity: Year Three
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Everything is great this year. Harmony Potter is living with Sirius in his old house, she and her friends or as tight as ever maybe even more and Remus is the DADA teacher! Problem: There's an excaped convict out to kill her. Another fun year.
1. The Teenage Years Begin

**Hey all! Sorry if there is any grammer mistakes here; my e-mail isn't working so my beta can't send them to me. (Correction. My e-mail works on every computer BUT MY OWN AT HOME!) -sigh- I hate technology.**

**Anyway, I hope you like!**

--------

Harmony Potter laughed at her godfather, Sirius Black, as he was dangled by his ankle in the air. Remus Lupin, the caster of the certain spell that currently had Sirius _swept off his feet_ (please excuse the lame joke) tried to keep a straight face as he taught Harmony the spell.

Because of all the wards over Grimmauld Place Harmony was able to perform magic without being sent a letter from the Ministry of Magic. Although Remus thought she should only use magic if it was really need. Sirius _had _talked him into teaching Harmony some of the spells that they used in some of their pranks in school.

Remus had smiled evilly, his brown eyes sparkling with the same mischief that almost always shown in Sirius'. "Okay, only if I get to choose the spell and you get to me the dummy."

Sirius had readily agreed and here they were now.

"Let me down!" exclaimed Sirius shaking his fist upside-down at Remus.

"Okay, you asked for it," said Remus in a warning tone. He lifted the spell suddenly and Sirius fell to the ground in a heap. Remus and Harmony broke into full blown laughter as Sirius stood up grumbling under his breath.

Harmony was sure the she heard the words, "Ungrateful children," and "Bloody werewolves."

Remus just shrugged and turned to Harmony. "So Harmony, are your friends coming tomorrow?" he asked. Harmony nodded, just remembering. It was her birthday tomorrow and Sirius said that Cedric and Hermione could over for a celebration. Then Hermione was going to be staying for the rest of the summer. (Harmony had already had to go over to the Grangers for a day trip. She had to take Mrs. Granger up on that offer of 'girl time' recently. No. Bloody. Comment.)

The thought of her birthday made her heart swell. She was going to be a teenager!

Sirius must of noticed her fogged over eyes, because he laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, looks like our Harmony is growing up. Soon she'll be a teenage girl. Oh the nightmares I will have. In fact, they've already started," said Sirius with a wink, Harmony blushed. "Not only that, but they also include hormonal teenage boys - and trust me - I know their type."

Sirius grabbed her chin and moved her head so her eyes were to his. "That being said, you are not allowed to date until you're twenty - at least!"

Harmony shook her head out of his hand and rolled her eyes, ("See! The eye rolling has begun!" exclaimed Sirius.) "Sirius! Stop it! I can handle my own, you know that," sighed Harmony exasperated.

Sirius put his hands to chin thoughtfully, Remus followed the suit. "You know, she has a point," begun Remus.

"Yes, I concur," said Sirius adjusting fake glasses. "I wouldn't want to be the guy that gets on the wrong side of this girl."

"Like he would stand a chance against someone who has faced Voldemort three times," said Remus.

"And has killed a basilisk and battled a mountain troll," added Sirius. "I pity the man."

Harmony stood up and put her hands on her hips, (Sirius and Remus cowered in mock fear.) "Now if you will excuse me," said Harmony narrowing her eyes. "I'm going to read my book on animagi. You promised that after I read the book through five times you would start teaching me how to become one. I'm on number four." Then she turned on her heal and walked up the stairs.

The moment Harmony's door was shut she burst out laughing as she walking to her desk. She picked up the book and fell onto the bed. When she first arrived at Grimmauld place Sirius had taken her to this room and asked her what she wanted it to look like, Harmony had thought of it for a few minutes then finally came to a decision.

The room was pretty large and she had a twin size bed. In the far corner of the room was a book case full of all her books - muggle and magic - and she had a desk for her school work. The colors she chose was purple and black - not only were those her house colors, but also her favorites. The bed spread was a mixture of Maximus purple (a very dark purple), black and a light purple. Her four walls alternated the two shades of purple and the carpet was pure white. The bookcase and desk were black; inside the desk Harmony had even bought some purple stationary to send to her friends.

Over all, it was the room she always wanted but never had at the Dursleys.

Harmony turned the page and started on chapter twenty. She had been so excited when Sirius gave her this book at the beginning of the summer! Him and Remus said that they all read the book at least five times before moving on to the next stage of becoming an animagus, so she had to do the same. Harmony had agreed in a heart beat.

The summer so far had been even better than the last. Remus and Sirius together was almost dangerous, even Remus, who was much more mature than Sirius, became like a teenager around his old friend. Harmony didn't really mind this, it was funny to watch. Although she had to play referee a few times . . .

And the best part about this summer: Not yet was there any crazy house-elves, plots to kill her or any secrets to keep.

Yeah, life was good.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harmony was having a wonderful dream. In other words, one of Sirius' nightmares. It involved Cedric and a dark corner of the library . . . suddenly a heavy weight fell on her legs and stomach. The sound of laughter met her ear before she even opened her eyes, when she did the sight that she saw so wasn't one she was expecting.

Cedric was lying on her legs and Hermione was on top of her stomach, both of them laughing. "Getoffme!" exclaimed Harmony, it coming out drowsy. More laughter came to her right side and she turned to see Sirius and Remus. "You four are so dead!"

Cedric and Hermione climbed off the bed, still laughing. They stood next to Sirius and Remus, still laughing as well, and they all broke out into the birthday song full of giggles. Harmony smiled despite being woken up at an early time (for her, anyways. 9 o'clock wasn't too early.)

She threw the covers off her and hugged each of them.

"It's no problem, Harmony," assured Sirius. "Now why don't you get dressed and come down stairs when you're done. We'll be waiting!" Harmony looked down at her clothes and blushed, her pajama bottoms were pretty short shorts and her top showed off her stomach. (Big surprise, they were purple!)

Harmony shooed them out, all but Hermione who wanted to help her pick out her outfit for today. Sirius, Remus and Cedric all left muttering about girls - until Harmony and Hermione threw pillows at them.

Harmony and Hermione walked downstairs about thirty minutes later. Harmony took a quick shower while Hermione explored her bedroom, she really liked the colors as well. Hermione told her to stick with the colors for the day; she and Harmony agreed on a pair of black jeans and a purple top along with a small black tie. All of this was required in Hot Topic, easily Harmony's favorite muggle store. She had found it just a month ago when Sirius had taken her into Muggle London to get some new clothes, she had outgrown all her other things. The funniest thing was that Sirius liked a few of the things the dark store sold.

The last thing Harmony had put on was the locket from Cedric, at which time Hermione teased her for the second summer in a row.

When they arrived downstairs the three males had already started on their breakfast, Cedric had looked up briefly and smiled shyly at her. Harmony noticed he was wearing the t-shirt she had gotten him at Hot Topic as an early birthday present. While Cedric was going into his fifth year he was going to be sixteen on October 21. You had to be eleven by September first to entered Hogwarts so Cedric had to wait a whole year before going, thus making him one of the oldest in his year.

The t-shirt in question was black, big surprise, and said: "Friends help you move, Read Friends help you move the body." She had laughed at this because he said something very similar during her first year. "Friends help you with homework, Real friends help you fight a mountain troll." (Although she couldn't find this! What kind of store were they running?)

After breakfast they went outside and played a game of quidditch, Remus and Sirius on one team and Harmony and Cedric on the other. Hermione said she would just watch from the side lines. Since there were only two people on each team there was no one defending the single goal and no snitch was released, both members were Chasers.

Harmony and Cedric beat the old geezers' butts by twenty points. They were taunting them on the way inside for lunch, which also had Harmony's birthday cake. The group sang 'Happy Birthday' to her again and she blew out the candles.

Hermione smiled and said, "So, how's it feel to be a teenager?" she asked. Like Cedric she had a birthday after school started, in September, so she was already thirteen.

Harmony smiled evilly. "It's great, in fact . . ." she looked at Sirius. "Sirius told me I could have a boyfriend if I wanted!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "I said no such thing!"

Harmony pouted, "Really? From the impression I got last night you thought I could handle myself against them and I'd be just fine. Right?"

Sirius opened and closed his mouth, he looked like an overgrown fish. Hermione was giggling behind her hand and Cedric was looking at Harmony with a bemused expression on his face. Finally Sirius' face hardened, "You little Slytherin, you're twisting my words around."

Harmony eyes lit up, "Well, I am 1/4 Slytherin, so I'm entitled to. Along with my biting sarcasm."

Sirius didn't know what to say, Remus was behind his best friend and like Hermione was trying to stop the gulfs of laughter threatening to break loose. Finally, Sirius sighed and said, "Let's just open presents now."

Harmony smiled, "I win this round!" she said in a sing song voice. Sirius moved his hand in a talking action.

First Harmony opened Sirius' gift, it was an old piece of folded paper. What? She looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows, he and Remus were smiling like idiots. He took it from her and pulled out his wand, he tapped the paper with his wand and said clearly, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _Suddenly ink started to spread out from the tip of Sirius' wand like little spider webs. Finally the top revealed green words:

_**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs**_

_**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers**_

_**are proud to resent**_

_**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**_

"What - " Harmony broke off suddenly. This was the map that Sirius had told her about! But, that was impossible, Fred and George Weasley had the map.

"I know," said Sirius happily. "See, when the twins fount out I was a Marauder they gave me the map back. I thought I would keep it until you were of suitable age." His eyes softened slightly. "James would have wanted you to have it."

Harmony shot out of her chair and hugged her godfather tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

When they separated Sirius showed her how to clear the map, "Mischief managed!"

Next Harmony opened Remus' present, it was many muggle books that she had put on a list for him when he asked. (Including the series _Daughters of the Moon by Lynne Ewing_ and _Artemis Fowl by Eoin Colfer_ and all the books by _Scott Westerfeld_, including the _Uglies trilogy, So Yesterday and Peeps and it's sequel._) Then Hermione's present was the CD's she asked for, she had bought the CD player and a few other CD's when they were at Hot Topic. Since Sirius was useless when it came to Muggle things and Remus wasn't much better she decided to keep the technology buying to Hermione.

Cedric shyly handed Harmony his gift, which was wrapped in purple wrapping paper. Harmony unwrapped it and smiled broadly. It was another journal, the one Hermione gave her before was filled now, but this one was very different. It had snitches on the cover, and on the paper there was music notes.

"I hope you like it," said Cedric rubbing the back of his neck, something he always did when he was nervous.

_'Why is he nervous?'_ Harmony asked herself. _'It can't be because he likes me. No. It's just . . . he sent his present last time. He didn't have to see my reaction then. Yes, that's it.'_

"You see, it can never be filled up," explained Cedric. "It's charmed so the papers never end and it stays the same size that it is now. Also, when you sign your name on the 'This Belongs To' line the diary recognizes you whenever you open it. No one else can read it unless you open it first."

"Thanks, Cedric," said Harmony standing up and hugging him tightly. "Come on, Hermione, Cedric, let's go upstairs. I want to put my presents away." The trio traveled up the stairs, when they arrived in Harmony's room Cedric shut the door looking a little grim.

"Harmony," he said, then cleared his throat. "I didn't really want to be the one to tell you this, but I don't think Sirius and Remus have yet, so . . . "

"What?" asked Harmony putting her new books away in her bookshelf.

Cedric sighed and pulled something out of his pocket, it was a newspaper clipping. He handed it to Harmony and she looked down on it quizzically, she started to read.

_**PETTIGREW EXCAPES!**_

_**Azkaban prison has had itself another breakout. Peter Pettigrew, who was just placed in Azkaban two years ago, escaped sometime on the 29th or 30th of July. He was discovered outside his cell late last night, the 30th. Aurors have been sent out to find Pettigrew, who is very dangerous. We have also put the Muggle World on alert, saying that Pettigrew is armed with a gun (something that Muggles use to kill each other with) and the police (a Muggle Auror) should be contacted if seen.**_

_**To learn more on the charges Pettigrew was placed in Azkaban for, see page 5. . .**_

Harmony bit her lip and reread the article again. "Oh no," she mumbled. "Why, why, why? Why does the _rat_ have to escape _now!_ Or _ever!"_ She threw the article down on her desk. "How in the world did he do it?"

Hermione spoke up, "He is a rat animagus, and even though they knew that and tried to prevent it there is only so much they can do. A rat is just so small and can fit anywhere."

"I'm sorry, Harmony," said Cedric putting a hand on her shoulder.

Harmony nodded slowly. "I wonder why they haven't told me yet," she said bitterly.

"Harmony, I'm sure they were going to . . ." started Cedric.

Hermione finished for him, "It's just that, the article just came out this morning and it's your birthday. Sirius and Remus didn't want to bother you with it today."

Harmony nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right," said Harmony slowly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Harmony," assured Cedric putting his arm around her and hugging her to him. "Aurors are out looking for him, and so it the muggle world, he won't be able to hide long." She nodded and smiled sadly.

"Okay," she sighed finally. "I guess I shouldn't be like this on my birthday," Harmony smiled and threw her arm around Cedric then her other around Hermione. "Come on, let's go and get that cake with my name on it."

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Cedric left sometime around eight, and Harmony and Hermione disappeared up to her room to gossip and laugh. Sirius came by around 2 o'clock pounding on the door telling them to go to bed.

The rest of the summer pasted by, Sirius and Remus had finally told Harmony that Pettigrew had escaped. She had pretended like she just found out, too.

Anyway, Hermione stayed in the room next to Harmony's though she spent most of the day in Harmony's. Sirius and Remus stayed clear of the teens for the most part, Sirius had even joked about it. "Yeah, now we're only here to give you food. It's like clock work."

The girl had rolled their eyes at this, of course, like any self respecting teen would do.

Harmony and Hermione finished all their homework. The Transfiguration essay Hermione helped Harmony on, even though she was reading the animagus book which was advanced Transfiguration, Harmony always needed help on the subject. Potions, Charms and the rest of the subjects were finished although for the second summer in a row they didn't have any Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

For the first summer they didn't have any because their teacher, Professor Quirrell, had the misfortune of dying. Served him right, seeing as he had Voldemort sticking on the back of his head. For this summer they didn't have any because Professor Dumbledore decided not to give them any. After Professor Lockhart, a totally fake writer, lost his memory the Headmaster took over the teaching position.

They didn't know who was going to be their Defense Against the Dark Arts teach for their third year, they just hoped that they didn't want to kill or erase their memories.

Harmony and Hermione received their Hogwarts letters two weeks before the start of term. Both were taking two extra classes each so they both qualified for time-turners, with their responsibility and grades. Hermione had wanted to take a few more, but Harmony convinced her to just take two. It would be enough pressure with two extras, let alone four!

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Finally September 1st rolled around once again. Hermione and Harmony were woken up around eight by Sirius, telling them to get their butts up. They grudgingly woke up and ate a quick breakfast, then getting anything packed that they had forgotten the night before.

Harmony asked where Remus was, he was usually up before Sirius but he was nowhere to be seen today. Sirius had answered vaguely. "Oh, you'll see."

The group of three left at ten and arrived at Kings Cross station at ten thirty. Sirius hugged Harmony goodbye and hugged Hermione with one arm. The girls walked onto the train and started looking for a compartment. Harmony started to wonder what Sirius was talking about, "'Oh, you'll see'" and where was Remus? Harmony was pulled out of her musing from a sudden weight on her shoulders.

She turned to her side to see Cedric hanging his arm on her and his other on Hermione. "Hello, ladies!" he exclaimed. "Now, where shall we sit?"

"I don't know," said Hermione looking into a compartment. "It looks like there's only one left, there's someone in it and by the looks of it, he's an adult."

They nodded and walked in, in the corner was a man covered with a black tatty cloak . . . a cloak she wouldn't mistake anywhere. "Remus!" she whispered, shocked. The body stirred slightly, but stayed asleep.

"What's he doing here?" asked Harmony confused.

Cedric shrugged but Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Isn't it obvious? He must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" She sent them a smart smirk. "And the fact that his briefcase says _Professor R.J. Lupin._"

Cedric laughed and sat down next to Remus, careful not to wake him up. "Well, at least we know he's not going to kill you this year," joked Cedric.

"Ha, ha. Funny," said Harmony sarcastically as she and Hermione sat down across from him. "But besides that, I bet this is going to be a good year. Remus is the greatest and he knows a lot about the subject."

At about 1 o'clock the food trolley came and Hermione suggested that they wake Remus up, Harmony had laughed and shaken her head. "Good luck trying, he's the soundest sleep I've ever seen. If he doesn't get a certain about of sleep then he won't be waken up from a nap so he can catch up on it." Hermione had nodded and the group bought many sweets.

That was when Draco Malfoy and his friends decided to make an entrance. Malfoy sneered, "Oh, look who it is, Potty, Diggy and the Mudblood."

"Like that will never get old," sneered Harmony back.

Remus gave a loud snort at this moment, making them all look at him.

"Who's that?" asked Malfoy.

"Oh, him?" asked Harmony innocently. "He's the new teacher, who just happens to be one of my dad's friends. He's like my uncle." Harmony smiled. "Now do you really want to try anything? Wouldn't really matter anyways, I can out sneer, sarcastic and insult you any day."

It looked like Malfoy was about to say something, but thought twice about it looking at Remus. Then he stormed out of the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle - his bodyguards - following him.

Harmony laughed as she sat back down. "Thank you, Remus."

Suddenly, the train started to slow down. "We can't be there yet," said Hermione checking her watch.

Harmony stood up and looked out the door, but the train stopped with a jolt and she fell back into her seat. The compartment door closed with a snap. Then all the lights turned off without warning.

"Ouch, Cedric!" said Hermione. "That was my foot."

"Do you think that we broke down?" asked Harmony.

"Not sure," said Cedric.

A moment later the compartment door opened and Neville Longbottom, a fellow member of the Maximus house, fell onto Harmony's legs. With a muttered, "Sorry," he sat down next to Cedric.

Next Hermione stood to go to the driver, but they heard two squeals of pain. Hermione had run into Ginny face first. Ginny went to sit down, but almost sat on Harmony.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice. Remus had woken up.

Harmony was going to ask him what was going on, but when he lit his wand she saw the serious look on his face and her mouth closed with a snap. Remus started walking to the door, but it opened before he could get to it.

The thing standing in the compartment door was in no way human. It was in black robes that were torn in many places and a decaying smell washed over Harmony. A hand was coming out of the arm of the robes and was resting on the door frame. It was scabbed and dead looking.

As if it sensed her the thing turned to Harmony, a cold waterfall washed over her and she was shivering. The thing drew a shallow breath, sucking up . . . _something _from the room. Harmony' eyes rolled in her head. She was so cold. And then, from far away, a scream. They were pleading. Harmony wanted to know who it was, who needed help, but someone was shaking her.

"Harmony! Harmony, wake up!" said another pleading voice, though not the one just a second ago.

Harmony opened her eyes, he glasses were off, but she could see many faces. Hermione was right over her, the one that was calling her name, Cedric was sitting on her other side and Ginny and Neville were hovering above her. Wait. Why was she on the floor?

Harmony sat up slowly with Hermione's help, Cedric handed her glasses to her. When Harmony put them back on she could feel the cold sweat on her face, she felt sick, too. Cedric and Hermione helped her back on her seat, she noticed Remus watching.

"Remus," she asked, her voice weak. "What was that? Who was screaming?"

"Harmony," said Cedric, looking pale. "No one was screaming."

"Yes, there was." insisted Harmony. "It was a woman, she was pleading or something . . ." Harmony sighed.

Remus was rummaging in his bag, he pulled out a large slab of chocolate and handed it to her. "Here, Harmony. Eat this, you'll feel better." Harmony took a bite, a warm feeling started at her finger tips and started working up.

"Thanks," she muttered. "What was that thing?"

Remus was giving chocolate to each of them. "That was one of the guards of Azkaban," sighed Remus. "A dememtor."

"A guard of Azkaban?" repeated Harmony.

Remus sighed and sat next to Harmony, putting an arm around her. "Yes, he was searching for Pettigrew." He stood again and opened the door to the compartment. "I'm going to have a word with the driver, please excuse me." The he left.

Hermione and Cedric explained what happened after Harmony had gone ridged and fell to the ground.

"Really? And did any of you fall of your seats?" asked Harmony.

They all nodded 'no', "But I felt like I would never be happy again," said Cedric. Everyone agreed.

Remus came in a few minutes later saying that they were going to be at Hogwarts in ten minutes.

Harmony looked out the dark window for the whole time. _'Well, it looks like the school year is off to a wonderful start.' _she thought sarcastically.

_**------------------**_

**Yay! I just love to end the first chapter of every year with a sarcastic comment (although the first year had a sweet and fuzzy comment.) **

**Please review and wish me luck! I'm going to _Spoken Word _tonight. (It's a poetry slam thing.) And I'll be reading my totally crazy (really, It's titled _The Voices_) in front of people. Did I forget to mention that I don't do well in front of crowds? Well, I don't. Put me on stage in tap shoes and I do fine, but add public speaking and I'm lost!**


	2. BOGGART, Thanks for the Memories

**Hello all. Sorry this took so long. Last week when I WAS going to post this, the site wouldn't let me. -pout- I hope you all like this chapter, and please review! PLEASE**

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

They all got off the train and climbed into the carriages waiting for them. After they were dropped off at the entrance of the castle Malfoy elbowed past Hermione and stood in front of Harmony.

"You fainted?" he asked laughing. "Always knew you were a damsel in distress!"

Malfoy turned with the rest of his Slytherin friends laughing all the way inside the castle. "Ignore them, Harmony," said Hermione. Harmony just nodded stiffly.

As they were about to enter the Great Hall McGonagall called Hermione and Harmony to her office. Waiting there was Madam Pomfrey, who started fussing over Harmony the moment she stepped inside.

After assuring the over protective nurse that she was okay, Madam Pomfrey left. Then Professor McGonagall talked to them about their classes. She gave them a speech about the importance of not being seen by themselves when they used the time-turners. She smiled slightly when she gave them both their own time-turners.

"We've never had more than one person at time use one of these, sometimes not even in the whole school," McGonagall proudly. "It's nice to see two ladies so interested in their studies, just make sure to be responsible." They nodded vigorously.

When they arrived back in the Great Hall the Sorting was already over. It looked as if the Maximus house got themselves another three students. They walked over to Cedric and sat down, he asked what had happened but Dumbledore stood up at that time.

"Welcome back!" boomed Dumbles, he gave his regular greetings about the feast and such. "Now, for the time being, Dementors will be placed at every entrance of the school. While they are only looking for the recent escapee, they are not particularly forgiving. They can not be fooled by disguises either, or Invisibly Cloaks." Dumbles turned to Harmony and she sent a smile to him. "Give the Dementors no reason to harm you, and everything will be fine. The Head Boy and Girl will be looking after this, closely."

Penelope Clearwater, another member of the Maximus house sitting a few seats away perked up at this. On her chest you could see her new Head Girl badge shining.

"On a happier note," continued Dumbles. "I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin."

Harmony clapped loudly, as did Cedric and Hermione. When the rest of their house saw this they joined in as well. After Remus sat down after being introduced Harmony noticed Snape, he didn't look too happy at this. It was true that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, and he didn't like Remus that much. While Remus didn't play that many pranks on him in school, Harmony's dad and Sirius did and Remus was a part of that group.

The trio was very surprised to hear the Hagrid would be taking the Care of Magical Creature position.

After all the announcements were done Dumbles made the food appear on the tables. Harmony dug in, starving. Half way through her meal she turned to Luna Lovegood who was almost directly across from her. "Hey, Luna!" she said enthusiastically. "How was your summer?"

Luna smiled, her big eyes wider than Harmony remembered. "Oh, it was great . . ." Then she went into a description of some other magical creatures her and her father visited, something that made Harmony laugh.

Finally, the feast was done and all the houses started leaving the Great Hall. Harmony, Cedric and Hermione all went up to Hagrid was congratulate him on his Professorship. He started crying, of course. Harmony also asked Remus why he hadn't told her that he was going to be her Professor.

"The surprise," he said simply.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The next morning at breakfast Malfoy was pretending to look terrified and faint as they entered. George and Fred Weasley told the trio that he wasn't so brave last night either, which made Harmony laugh.

When they got their new schedules Harmony and Hermione were excited about starting some new subjects today. Cedric had looked at their classes and asked why they had Divination_ and _Arithmancy at the same time, but the two just shrugged it off.

After eating, Cedric went off to his first class when Harmony and Hermione went to Divination.

That class was something Harmony didn't want to experience a lot, which was a bummer 'cause she had it for the rest of the year.

First of all, Professor Trelawney's classroom was heavily perfumed and cluttered. And the professor herself looked like a insect buried under shaws and glasses. Then she announced that books would do little for them in Divination, Hermione and Harmony shared pained looks.

Harmony wasn't sure what to make of her predictions, either. They seemed real enough, although a bit theatrical. Neville did end up dropping his cup, but anyone could have seen that coming.

Hermione was peering into Harmony's cup, trying to figure out what the tea leaves meant, when Professor Trelawney came over and began to read it.

"...**The falcon...my dear, you have a deadly enemy."**

"Well, duh," said both of the girls.

A few people laughed, but Trelawney continued. "**The club...an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup...The skull...danger in your path, my dear.**" Everyone watched as Trelawney gasped, then screamed. (This made Neville brake another cup.)

After some coaxing Trelawney finally divulged the information that made her scream. "Oh my dear girl. It is terrible! You have the Grim!" No one really understood, so there wasn't a big reaction. "The Grim is a giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards. It is an omen of death!" Many people gasped this time

Harmony just raised an eyebrow and looked into her cup, yes she saw what Professor Trelawney was talking about. "Well, Professor. It doesn't sound like the Grim to me, it just sounds like my Godfather's animagus form. And I have to say that he has brought be better things than _death._"

"Yes, but you never know," said Trelawney. "Why exactly is that his animagus form? The animal that you turn into depicts your personality, you know."

"Yeah, I do." said Harmony bitterly, she was thinking about Pettigrew being a rat. How could her parents not see _that._

Finally Divination was over and it was time for Arithmancy - or at least is was _going_ to be. Harmony and Hermione snuck off to an alcove and brought out their time-turners, they each had them around their necks. They gave them a turn each so they would go back an hour.

The word was spinning around them, the sensation of time travel felt very strange. Maybe she would get used to it, or maybe it would always be like this.

After the spinning was done, the friends tucked away their time-turners and walked to their next class.

Arithmancy was a very interesting class, much better than Divination had been by far! When the bell rang Harmony and Hermione ran to Transfiguration, filing in with the people the had left coming down from Divination. No one noticed that they disappeared then reappeared, thankfully.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Next was Care of Magical Creatures, and it was great to be outside for a class. Harmony and Hermione were walking down with the rest of their class and were talking excitedly about their new classes. They had met up with Cedric at lunch and he seemed really grumpy. He told them that the teachers were going to pile on the homework this year. It was his 5th year and that meant O.W.L.S, huge tests for wizards.

They were just arriving in front of Hagrid's hut when they say Malfoy and his bodyguards, it just occurred to Harmony that they were having the class with the Slytherins. _'Oh, this will be fun! I guess foreseeing my death wasn't' enough, Fate had to had insult to injury.'_

As if Malfoy had heard this, he turned around and smirked at them. He couldn't say anything though, Hagrid was a few feet away from them. When everyone arrived Hagrid lead them to the edge of a paddock. Hagrid had the class open their books (**"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em,"**)

When Hagrid left to get whatever he was showing the class, Malfoy wasted no time insulting him. "I can't believe Dumbledore hired that oaf, and I thought that he was just a _muggle-loving _fool. Just wait til my father hears this."

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Harmony stepping forward.

"Please," drawled Malfoy. "Like I'm _intimidated _by a girl."

"That's a pretty big word for someone who's been hanging around those two," returned Harmony, pointing to Crabbe and Goyle. "And really, you could use a better insult than the whole girl thing. I think it was worn out last year, maybe you need to learn something better. But if they can't teach an old dog new tricks then I have very little hope for you."

The Gryffindors and the few of the Maximus house laughed, Harmony gave herself a mental pat on the back, the look on Malfoy's face was priceless. He was about to reply when Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor, squealed. Everyone turned to see a dozen most outlandish creatures Harmony had every seen. (And she had seen Sirius when he woke up early. He was **not** a morning person.)

They appeared to be half horse, with the bodies, hind legs and tails, but half eagle with front legs, wings and heads. They looked cruel at first glance, but in a way they really were beautiful.

Hagrid announced they were Hippogriffs and that they were proud creatures, easily offended. Then when Hagrid asked if anyone wanted to touch one, Harmony did something both very brave and very stupid. (Call it the Gryffindor in her!) She said that she would do it.

Hagrid looked delighted when she did this, and that was enough for Harmony. He brought over Buckbeak and told her to bow to him. She did so, after a few moments, to Harmony's massive surprise, Buckbeak bowed, too.

Harmony moved forward to pat Buckbeak, coaxed on by Hagrid. She actually liked it, too! When the Hippogriff was content it closed its eyes lazily, like a dog. (Again, experience from Sirius!) And when Hagrid announced that he would let her _ride_ him, she was almost excited. Almost.

But after she was flying through the sky Harmony began to enjoy the ride. It was nice, and even though she wasn't in control like she was on her broom, it was fun. The ride ended and Buckbeak touched down on the ground. Hagrid lifted her off and onto the ground, her legs felt like jelly now, but her brain was buzzing.

It was when the class came into the paddock that things started to go amiss. The first mistake was when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle took over Buckbeak. Everything seemed almost fine, Malfoy was patting him and although he looked bitter that Harmony had done better than him, he was doing nothing. Yet.

Harmony didn't catch much of the conversation, just the end. "...**I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?"** There was a flash of talons and Malfoy let out a scream (like a girl, she may add) and he was rolling on the ground.

Harmony could tell that it wasn't life threatening, despite Malfoy's calls of: **"I'm dying! It's killed me!"** But Hagrid picked him up and hurried him to the hospital wing, anyway. The one thing that she and Hermione were worried about, as they were walking up to the castle, was if Hagrid was going to get fired or no. Knowing Malfoy, he would tell his father and he would pull out the whole nine yards of complaints.

They asked Cedric about it at lunch, he was worried, too.

And so they went down to his hut after dinner. They talked Hagrid out of his mini depression. He was just thanking the trio when he stopped mid-sentence. "**WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH? YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUT AFTER DARK, NOT WITH **PETTIGREW **ON THE LOOSE!"**

"Hagrid, I can take care of myself," insisted Harmony.

"I know, but this isn't just anyone we're talkin' about," said Hagrid angrily. "He's killed too many people, and he's after you know, you put him in prison! You have ta be careful! C'mon, I'm takin yer all back." And so they followed Hagrid back up to the castle, the entire time Harmony's mind was buzzing.

Harmony knew that Pettigrew would be out to get her, but how could he get into Hogwarts? Sure, he did it for ten years, but that was when he was a pet rat. Now everyone was on the look out for him. Harmony was sure that everyone who owned a rat got rid of them when it was announced that he escaped, or at least made sure it wasn't missing a toe.

No, Hagrid was just overreacting. There was no way that Pettigrew could be in Hogwarts.

HP HP HP HPHPHPHPHPH

Harmony couldn't believe that anyone believed Malfoy's acting skills.

Malfoy didn't appear again till Potions on Thursday, and he made it a point to make it look like he was in pain. He even had in a sling with his arm covered in bandages.

At least Snape didn't believe him, Harmony could clearly see that he was just playing along with Malfoy. At least Harmony wasn't the one having to make his potion for him. (Although she did feel sorry for Ron Weasley, who had to do it instead.)

And no potions class was complete without Snape making a fool out of Neville Longbottom. That was one thing she never got about Snape, he liked everyone else in the Maximus house. (Besides the Weasley twins and Neville.) At least Hermione was able to help Neville with his potion so it didn't posion his toad, Trevor.

After Potions, Hermione and Harmony rushed to one of their extra classes then to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was what Harmony had been looking forward to all week, she was going to learn from Remus! She already knew this was going to be the best year yet.

Remus told the class to take out their wands, saying this was going to be a practical lesson. Harmony had a flash back to this summer, Sirius dangling backwards. Remus then lead them to the staffroom. (There was a slight run in with Peeves, who Harmony knew really liked Remus as well as the rest of the Marauders. They always had the same goal in school: to prank. Remus and Sirius had even told Harmony that when Peeves took the time to make a song about you, he respected you!)

The only other person in the staffroom when they entered was Professor Snape. His eyebrow raised and a sneer played on his face. "And what is this?" he asked.

"I'm just giving my third-year students a pratical lesson with a boggart," explained Remus. "Would you care to stay and watch?"

It looked as if this caught Snape's interest, so he nodded and sat back down in his chair. Remus nodded, as well, then he turned to Neville. "Would you please assist me?" Neville went scarlet, but agreed.

Remus led them to a old wardrobe that was wobbling. He explained that it was a boggart, then Hermione raised her hand and said it was a shape-shifter and that it takes the shape of a person's worse fear.

"And what is our biggest advantages, Harmony?" asked Remus.

Harmony smiled, "Because there are so many of us, I won't know what shape it should be."

"Very good, Harmony," said Remus. Then he told them the charm to repel a boggart - _riddikulus_ - and that you have to imagine something funny. Nothing is better to finish off a boggart more that laughing, he said. "Neville, what do you fear most?"

Neville looked over at Snape, who appeared almost bored. Remus nodded, understanding. "Okay, Neville, when the boggart comes out I want you to imagine whatever you fear most with your grandmother's clothes, if I remember correctly you live with her." Neville nodded. "Yes, very nice woman, Frank always talked about her highly." Neville's eyes widened slightly, then he smiled shyly.

"Okay, are you ready?" asked Remus, walking over to the wardrobe. When Neville answered with a confident 'yes' he opened the door.

Everyone waited in anticipation to see what would come out of the wardrobe, although Harmony had a pretty good idea.

And she was right! Professor Snape stepped out of the wardrobe and stalked over to Neville. Many people were looking back and forth between the real Snape and the boggart Snape. It was hard to tell which was more frightening at the moment.

Neville pointed his wand at the boggart and shouted, "_Riddikulus!"_ There was a crack and Snape stumbled, then he had a lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a vulture on. Everyone tried _not_ to laugh, seeing as the real Snape was in the room, but found themselves unable to.

Student after student came forward, revealing the thing that scared them most, then made it funny. Harmony found a huge grin plastered on her face, although she had no idea what was going to appear when it was her turn.

And it was her turn. Harmony stepped up to the current shape of the boggart, Ron's legless spider, and waited. The boggart seemed to be thinking about Harmony's fear, probably cause she had no idea at the moment, then seemed to make up its mind.

The boggart split itself into many figures, and like clay they molded themselves until they were recognizable. Harmony's breath caught in her throat. In front of her was a scene that was the most terrifying thing she ever seen - and lived through.

A tall figure in a black cloak that covered his face stood pointing a wand at a woman with bright red hair. In the woman's arms there was a bundle of cloth, it was crying.

The bundle was her. The woman was her mother, Lily, and the figure was Voldemort. This was her mother's last moments.

"No! Not my baby!" exclaimed her mother. "Kill me instead, just not my baby!"

Harmony froze. Those were the first words she ever heard from her mother, and they had to be pleading for her own death.

"Harmony," whispered a voice beside her. She knew it was Remus. "Harmony, let me get rid of it."

"No," croaked Harmony. Did she really say that? "No, let me. I h-have to."

Harmony put her want in front of her, not knowing if anything would make this funny. "_R-r-riddikulus!"_ She exclaimed.

The scene changed again like before, only quicker. Her mother was in it again, holding her. Three men were standing around them. There was Sirius, Remus and...her dad. All of them had smiles on their faces and no Voldemort was in sight. Harmony smiled.

"Come on, say Padfoot!" coaxed Sirius, poking baby Harmony which made her giggle.

"No, say Moony," said a younger Remus.

"Naw, don't listen to those prats," said her father. "Say Prongs, or daddy! I know that's your favorite word."

Lily laugh and pulled Harmony out of their reach. "You are brain-washing her!" The three grown men pouted.

Harmony giggled, it was exactly like she imagined it to be! Then suddenly, just from her small giggle, the boggart exploded.

Remus cleared his throat, "Thank you," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "Five points for everyone who faced the boggart or answered a question," He turned to Harmony. "And ten points to Harmony for making the boggart disappear.

"For homework, read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me. Hand it in on Monday," continued Remus. "You are excused."

Everyone filed out of the staffroom, giving Harmony apologetic looks. Harmony just remained standing, staring at the place where hear parents had been. After everyone was gone, Harmony felt a weight on her shoulder. She looked up at Remus, he looked older then he ever had before, though at the same time...happy.

"Remus..." began Harmony. "That's what I heard on the train the first day, when the dementor came into our compartment." He gave her a confused look. "I heard my mum, just like she was in the boggart, the first time."

Remus swallowed, "I'll tell you more about it later, Harmony, you've had a hard day and should get something to eat and some rest." He paused and turned to Hermione, she hadn't left either and was starting at Harmony with a worried expression. "You should both go, good work today." The girls nodded and picked up their things. Then they walked passed Snape, he too looked tired, the boggart had affected him too.

Harmony didn't feel like going to the Great Hall at all, so she decided to use some of the information she learned over the summer. Sirius and Remus had told her about the kitchens and how to get in them. She told this to Hermione and she understood, she was going to get Cedric while Harmony got their dinner.

Harmony had never seen so many house-elves, and all of them wanted to help her! After getting more than enough food for a small army Harmony quickly made it up to the Maximus common room. Cedric and Hermione were waiting for her.

As soon as Harmony sat down the food on the table in front of the fire, Cedric had pulled her into a hug. Hermione must have filled him in on the way.

Finally Harmony let some tears fall. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. She was feeling depressed because she could remember her mother's last moments of life, but she was feeling elated because she saw both her parents in a happy moment.

She stayed in Cedric's arms for a few minutes until her tears stopped. The three sat down and silently ate. After they were done Harmony explained exactly how she was feeling. Both happy and sad.

"I guess I just have to accept the good with the bad," she joked.

Harmony went up to bed with Hermione early to avoid the people in her house. Harmony knew she was going to explain more to her housemates, just not now.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

**Um, don't know if that was over the top or not! **

**Please review!**

**BTW I don't know if you know, but my story centers a lot off womens' rights and stuff like that. I don't know if I have said that or not, but now it's been said. That's something pretty important to me because I am a female (thank you very much) and I want to be succesful and I don't want some beliefs that women aren't as good as ment to get in the way!**

**(AND BELIEVE ME, YOU WILL LOVE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!)**


	3. Hermione's First Prank and First Kisses

**Ha ha. Who got the chapter title from chapter 2? If you did, congrats! You are a Fall Out Boy fan! (Love ya!) (Yay dollar-diamond-ring!)**

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR . . . I hope . . . .**

**(K, I don't know if these links will show up, if they do they are the shirts that Hermione and Harmony are wearing!)**

Hermione's: : HP HP HP

Harmony and Hermione were energized for their first Hogsmeade trip. Cedric had been going since their first year and had always brought them candy and things, but they looked forward to going themselves.

It was on Halloween day, today, and they were getting ready. Harmony and Hermione both put on a pair of jeans and t-shirts. Both were from Hot Topic. Hermione's was a gift, her birthday was around the same time as Cedric's (they had just celebrated his ten days ago) and Harmony gave her presents before coming to school. It said "Death of the Party" another inside joke about Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party last year. Harmony's t-shirt said "Little Miss Scary" and had a small red creature on it. Since it was cold out they had jackets, also from Hot Topic and their school scarves on. And to top it of they had black converse on.

Hogsmeade was fantastic! It was better than Harmony imagined. Cedric hadn't even began to cover how wonderful the small wizard town was. Honeydukes was like a sweet dream. (Sorry for that joke.) And butterbeer was one of the best things Harmony had ever tasted. The trio even stopped into Zonko's Joke Shop, where they found the Weasley twins, of course. After a full day they returned to Hogwarts for the feast red-faced from the cold.

The feast was wonderful, as always, and as Harmony laid down to sleep she smiled. This was the first Halloween that nothing weird or dangerous had happened to her since starting Hogwarts!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next day, a Sunday, Harmony went to talk to Remus. She asked him more about the dementors. He answered telling her that dementors made a person relive their very worst memories, which explained why she heard her mother screaming.

Remus told her that there was a way to ward off dementors and Harmony begged him to teach her. He laughed slightly at this. "I will, but you know it's very close to the full moon. After the holidays I will, when I'm rested." Harmony nodded eagerly.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Snape was the sub for Remus for DADA one day, and while Harmony wasn't beat up about it she was irritated that he was teaching them about werewolves. Where was he coming from, doing that? Did he want everyone to find out what Remus was?

Most likely, yes. Snape did what the job that Remus had, but was always passed up for it.

Sighing Harmony began to read about werewolves, it was unlikely that anyone were to figure it out anyway. Not everyone was as observant as Hermione, after all.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was the first Quidditch game of the season. While it was originally going to be played against the Slytherins, Malfoy's arm was still 'damaged' and they had to sit out. They were playing Hufflepuff instead. This wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't for the fact that there was a killer storm that day and within the first five minutes of the game Harmony was soaked.

Harmony did her best trying to find the snitch, but she couldn't see in this weather at all.

When it was half time the Maximus team ran into the locker room, everyone shivering and wet. Harmony asked Cedric what the score was, it was so bad out there that she couldn't hear Lee Jordon's commentary.

"We're fifty points up," answered Cedric, his shaggy blonde hair was plastered to his head.

She nodded. "I have to say, I can't see anything in this storm, let alone a snitch!" As if by magic (ha-ha) Hermione ran into the locker room with her wand. She pointed it at Harmony's glasses and spelled them so they repel water. Cedric thanked her and she ran back to the stands. This time when they began to play Harmony could see.

Within a few minutes she spotted it. She tore up to it, higher and higher into the sky. The Hufflepuff seeker was no where to be seen, Harmony almost had it. There! She got it. Harmony was about to fly back down so she could be seen and the game could finally end.

Suddenly a cold chill was choking her, only it wasn't the rain. Harmony turned around sharply, at least a fifty dementors were around her. She could hear her mother again.

_**"Not my baby, not my baby, please not my baby!"**_

_**"Stand aside, you silly girl . . . stand aside, now. . . "**_

_**"Not my baby, please no, take me, kill me instead - "**_

Harmony was falling, falling, falling. She was falling not only through the air, but into the dark coldness inside her head.

_**"Not my baby! Please. . .have mercy. . . have mercy. . . "**_

Voldemort was laughing now, cold and high, and her mother was screaming. The darkness clamed her and she knew no more.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

When Harmony awoke the Maximus house was around her, talking. Most of them were spattered with mud and seemed that they would be water-logged for life.

Hermione and Cedric practically dived on her when she opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked, everything was fuzzy. She could remember the dementors and her mother, but after that there was a blank.

"You fell," said Hermione. "Dumbledore slowed you down enough so you didn't...die," Hermione sniffed.

"He was furious at the dementors for coming into the grounds, they aren't allowed to," continued Cedric.

Harmony nodded slowly, then something came to her mind. "What about the match?"

Everyone's faces lit up. "We won!" exclaimed Cedric practically floating. "You must have gotten the snitch before the dementors got to you. It was still in your hand when you were put here." He laughed. "We had to pry it from your hand!"

Harmony snorted, that was just like her. "Did someone get my Nimbus?" she asked, still smiling. The faces of everyone else dropped. "What?"

"Oh Harmony," said Cedric softly. "It sort of blew into the Whomping Willow."

Harmony's stomach dropped. The Whomping Willow was a violent tree that hid many secrets, one being the entrance to the Shrieking Shack where Remus used to go when he was it school once a month.

Hermione reached down to her bag and turned it upside down onto the bed. Out came Harmony's broom in a million bits.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

During the next game at the end of November against Ravenclaw, Maximus was flattened. Harmony had to use one of the school brooms, which were around _before _her parents went to school here! But the promise of anti-dementor lessons cheered her up immensely, and the fact that Maximus wasn't out of the running for the Quidditch cup. They just couldn't lose anymore games.

It was two weeks before the end of term and Christmas was in the air once again. This was no doubt Harmony's favorite time of the year. Cedric and Hermione were both staying over break, as was Remus. Sirius was traveling to Hogwarts, though Harmony knew he didn't want to be within a hundred feet of the dementors.

The last week before term there was another Hogsmeade trip. Harmony took this opportunity to buy gifts for everyone. She explored Hogsmeade up and down, and finally she found the perfect gifts for everyone.

Then she, Cedric and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon in the Three Broomsticks. The last time they were here Madam Rosmerta took a liking to Harmony, so this time they sat with her during her break. Harmony also found out why she liked her so much.

"I say," began Rosmerta. "I recognized you the moment you stepped into the pub. I remember you mother and father alwasy coming in hear during their school days."

"Really?" blurted out Harmony.

"Oh yes, James was always with Sirius, you could never see one without the other!" she laughed. "They were a pair of sweet talkers, they were. They were the only two that called me Rosie, and weren't hexed on sight! And Lily Evans was just the most enchanting thing, very smart and one of the best witches of her age. I know you probably get this all the time, but you look just like them! I would never forget those eyes, I always wanted them when ever I saw Lily."

Harmony couldn't help but blush, she still wasn't used to people fawning over her.

"And I remember their first date here," continued Rosmerta. "James was so nervous he almost dropped his butterbeer all over him." Harmony laughed, along with Hermione and Cedric. "Then Sirius and the rest of the gang came in, you can only imagine how bad that was! Sirius made Lily's face the same color as her hair!"

"I remember that," said a voice behind the trio, they turned to see Remus. "Hello, Rosie."

"Remus Lupin!" she exclaimed. "I was wondering when you would come down and see me, I don't think I've every seen you without James or Sirius or even Peter."

Remus smiled sadly. "Yes I know," he said sitting down. "But you are in luck, Sirius will be coming in a week and he can't wait to see you."

"Wonderful!"

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Christmas eve arrived quickly to Harmony, which was just fine. Sirius had turned up the day before, bringing Harmony into a hug.

Cedric and Harmony were running late to dinner, they had been going over Quidditch plays in Cedric's dorm when they realized it was time to go down. The two walked into the Great Hall to find all eyes on them. They paused just in the frame of the door, Hermione and Dumbles were smirking at them while Sirius and Remus were kind of pale.

"What?" asked Harmony, confused.

Hermione burst out laughing, and even Snape had a scary pleased look on his face.

"What!" exclaimed Harmony and Cedric again.

"Look up," said Hermione giggling. Harmony and Cedric looked up, magically stuck to the top of the doorframe was mistletoe! Harmony could feel her face become hot, and when she looked over at Cedric he was red. "You have to kiss!" teased Hermione in a very un-Hermione like way.

"Oh no, no way," snapped Sirius.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Sirius, "Oh whatever, they don't have to kiss on the lips, just the cheek. Relax."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Hermione, "You've been hanging around with Harmony too long."

"Don't I know it," replied Hermione.

"Hey!" objected Harmony. "I resent that!"

"Not a peep out of you," said Hermione. "Come on, Cedric, you have to kiss her on the cheek."

Harmony looked over to Cedric, he was looking at her too. He sighed, "Don't you hate peer pressure?" Then without any more hesitation he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, he pulled back blushing. "Well, Hermione, do you wish to further embarrass the two of us?"

Harmony gasped, "Hermione, did you put that there?" Hermione blushed and nodded. "Oh my god, you _have_ been hanging out with me too much!"

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Later that night Hermione, Harmony and Cedric were sitting in the common room. Hermione was definitely tripping with a power trip from dinner. It was her first prank after all, and even though Harmony was proud of her it could have not involved playing on her crush!

"Well, I'm going up to bed," said Hermione standing. "Don't stay up too late, love birds." Harmony threw one of the Gryffindor pillows at her as she walked up the girls stairs.

"She really is horrible, isn't she?" laughed Harmony. Cedric smiled and stood up. "Are you going to bed, too?"

"No," he said sitting on the purple window seat. "Come over here." Harmony stood and sat on the other side of the window seat. "Harmony, I um, sorta wanted to ask you something." Harmony nodded, she couldn't help but notice how nervous he looked. "It's sort of embarrassing..."

"It's okay," joked Harmony. "I've seen you do worst!"

Cedric smiled insecurely, then took a deep breath. "Tonight, when we were under the mistletoe I was, well, happy." He cringed. "Okay, not completely ecstatic that it was in front of professors and stuff, but happy that I was under the mistletoe...with you."

Harmony was at a loss for words. Did Cedric just say that he liked her?

"Okay," said Cedric, disappointed. "I guess you didn't really feel the same way, I thought so, but I just wanted to get it off my chest." Cedric started to rise, but Harmony quickly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, he sat back down, this time it was him who looked confused. "Um, wow, this is embarrassing. You see, I feel the same way."

Cedric's mouth dropped. "Seriously?" he blurted. She nodded and Cedric's face burst out in a grin. Wow, she had never noticed how funny his smiles were! He cleared his throat self-consciously. "Um, Harmony, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be - " he paused. "What I'm saying is that, do you -" he stopped again.

"If you want to be more that just friends?" suggested Harmony. "Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked. Oh my god! She sounded like such a child saying it like that! But to her surprise Cedric nodded. "Really?"

"Are you kidding? Of course!" declared Cedric. "The only problem I sort of see is..."

"Sirius?" asked smirk Harmony.

"You do realize that he could kill me," said Cedric point blank. "He looked like he was when all I did was kiss you on the cheek."

Harmony laughed. "Well, I guess we could keep it hush-hush for a while, until we're certain that it can work and that we're really serious about it."

Cedric grinned. "How _surreptitious(1) _of you!" Then he nodded. "And it could be sort of awkward for Hermione if we just came right out with it, it might even be awkward between us for a while!"

"So we agree? As soon as we're ready we can tell people," said Harmony.

"Yeah, just as long as I get to tell Sirius while in another country. Or you can tell him while I'm not in the room!" said Cedric.

"You are such a goofball!" teased Harmony hitting his shoulder.

"And that's why you love me," teased Cedric back.

Harmony blushed, an awkward silence followed. "Um, Harmony?" Harmony turned to Cedric, he looked even more nervous then when they were under the mistletoe.

Realization struck Harmony. She grinned, "Yes Cedric, you can kiss me."

Cedric looked startled for a moment, then smiled. He leaned in slowly, Harmony's insides were on fire. She was going to get her first kiss! And from Cedric, her best friend, of all the people in the world. An eternity seemed to pass as the distance between they're lips began to lessen with each agonizing inch.

Their lips brushed, a shock going through Harmony. The kiss wet, of course, and so tender it surprised Harmony. Opening her eyes she saw his face, a look of restrain on his sweet face. _'Is he holding back?'_ she thought to herself. _'Most likely, he is much older than me.' _ Harmony held in a moan of protest when he stopped. She opened her eyes to see his searching hers questioningly. Her answer was pulling him back into an embrace.

Cedric positioned one hand on her neck and the other on her cheek, the same that he had kissed under the mistletoe hours ago. His thumb stroked her cheek softly and this time Harmony moaned against his lips. Harmony buried both her hands in his dirty blonde hair, relishing at how soft it was between her fingers.

Cedric caressed her lips with his tongue, asking for entry. Harmony happily obliged. Their tongues danced to a strange beat, trying to get used to an equal rhythm. It felt so right to Harmony, being in Cedric's arms with his lips against hers. Why had this taken so long? Why hadn't she come clean about this earlier? Now that she looked back the two of them had been beating around the bush for months now, maybe sometime before that.

They separated, breathing deeply and looking into each other's eyes. Harmony was so close to Cedric that she could see the minuscule gold specks in his brown eyes.

Harmony leaned her forehead against Cedric's, "That was. . . amazing." she breathed dreamily. "I don't think we're going to have any problems, are we?"

"None, if that was any peek into the future," agreed Cedric.

Harmony smiled. "Okay, now you just sound like Trelawney."

Cedric and Harmony went up to bed a few minutes later, kissing each other good night. Harmony quietly got ready for bed, careful not to wake Hermione. She slid into her four-poster bed and closed the curtains. She stared up at the ceiling thanking everyone there was to thank.

Harmony cringed then, just realizing something. Hermione was the ice-breaker in this relationship. If not for the mistletoe at dinner Cedric or her wouldn't have gotten up the nerve to ask each other out.

_'Hermione will never let me hear the end of this when we tell her,' _thought Harmony sourly.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_**(1) I love this word! I means sneaky and in a underhanded way! I heart this world! 831!**_

**Anyways, I hope you love! And to show that love, please review! PLEASE!!!!!!**


	4. Dark Closets & Awkward Secrets Revealed

**-smiles- HELLO!!!!!!!**

**I'm so very glad you liked the last chapter:D I had SO much fun writing it! (Both the kiss and Hermione's first prank!) You are sure to like this chapter. There's a lot of kissy-kissy moments...as well as someone discovering their secret! -gasp!- Who is it? Well read on and find out!**

**HP HP HP HP**

The next morning was one of the best Christmases Harmony had ever had.

Cedric had been sitting in the Hufflepuff section of the common room when Harmony descended down the stairs at around seven. No one was up yet.

Harmony smiled and quietly walked over to him, once she was behind him she wrapped her arms around him. Cedric jumped slightly, but relaxed when he saw it was Harmony. "Hello, handsome," whispered Harmony into his ear.

"Hello, beautiful," whispered Cedric back.

Harmony walked around the couch and sat next to him, Cedric put an arm around her shoulders. They sat there for five minutes until they heard footsteps coming down the girls stairs. Quickly they sprang apart and looked up, Hermione was just coming into view.

"Good morning," she chirped cheerfully. "Are Sirius and Remus here yet? They said that they would be here around seven to open presents."

"Remus is probably trying to get Sirius up, you know he's not a morning person," laughed Harmony.

"I heard that!" exclaimed a voice entering the common room. Remus was trailing in behind Sirius, smiling as always.

The moment Sirius and Remus sat down the group began opening their presents. Harmony had gotten Sirius a small metallic figurine that was in the shape of a giant dog, and since it was made in the wizarding world, it moved. Remus got a huge book about Defense Against the Dark arts and the same thing Sirius got, only a werewolf. Hermione got, what else, books, as well as a complete make-up set. And then there was Cedric.

Now that they were together Harmony wished she could have given him something even better. She had gotten him a bag of his favorite Honeydukes candy and a few things from Zonko's. Then to Harmony's great surprise she found a store in Hogsmeade that sold only muggle things, so Harmony bought Cedric the newest _Fall Out Boy _CD, an obsession that Harmony got him into. The CD and CD player were charmed so they worked on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Wow!" he exclaimed at seeing it. "This is great, thanks, Harmony," he looked up at her, his eyes twinkling.

"I wish I could have gotten you something better now," whispered Harmony when no one was looking.

"It's the best Harmony, you don't have to go all out for me," insisted Cedric and Harmony's heart melted.

Harmony got great gifts from everyone, too. She got many Zonko products from Sirius, books from Remus, and ironically make-up from Hermione. Then from Cedric she got another picture of the three of them together that she shrunk and replaced in her locket. Cedric also got her a small hairclip that was gold and had small jewels incrusted in it.

Then Sirius brought out his second gift.

"Sirius, you got me more?" she asked. "You don't have to."

"Oh yes, I did," insisted Sirius. "And besides, it's not just a present for you, it's a present for the whole Maximus Quidditch team." Harmony's eyes widened, it must be a broom!

Harmony quickly unwrapped the package, after if was fully in view, she gasped. It was a _Firebolt!_

"Sirius," whispered Harmony awe. "This is. . .super expensive! Why did you - you didn't have to spend all that money!"

Sirius laughed and pulled Harmony into a hug. "Yes I did, you're a master on a broom just not those school brooms! You need this for you're team," said Sirius after he released her. Harmony stared at the beautiful broom in her hands.

"Listen to him, Harmony," said a mesmerized voice beside her. Cedric was staring at the broom as well.

"Cedric, you're drooling," commented Harmony dryly. She laughed when he actually reached up to check.

"Ha ha," said Cedric. "You have no idea what this broom will do for us! We'll win the House Cup for sure and crush any team in our way!" He exclaimed. "But first, let me have a ride on it."

He flashed one of his famous grins. How could Harmony say no to that? 

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The _Firebolt_ was even better than Harmony thought it was going to be.

When they arrived outside on the pitch Cedric took off on his _Nimbus 2001_, he would be riding the _Firebolt_ after Harmony.

Harmony mounted the broom, she sighed deeply - then took off in a black blur. For a moment it was frightening at first, she had never been this fast before. She finally got the feel for her new friend and was soaring around the pitch. Harmony could just barely see Sirius, Remus and Hermione in the stands with their mouths wide open. She giggled at their expressions, then a thought came into her head.

Quickly she zoomed above the three heads and snatched Sirius' winter cap. She stopped in the air ten feet away and turned to face him, grinning mischievously.

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Sirius after the shock had worn off.

"Life's not fair!" exclaimed Harmony back, tucking the hat in her pocket.

Then she turned and flew over to Cedric, who was also in awe and floating near the center of the pitch. "That was wicked!" exclaimed Cedric.

"I know, isn't it?" said Harmony merrily.

Cedric and Harmony raced from one end of the pitch to the other, then they landed and switched brooms. Both times the person on the _Firebolt_ won. An hour later they landed, red faced from the cold and out of breath, but still laughing.

Sirius and the other met them a the entrance, big smiles on their faces as well.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP 

The rest of the night passed by happily. There was a huge Christmas dinner, with glazed ham and turkey as well as a truck load of deserts. After the feast Hermione, Harmony and Cedric stayed up til midnight again and Hermione was the first to head up to bed.

Harmony and Cedric waited fifteen minutes before Harmony went up to her dormitory, Hermione was fast asleep. When she appeared in the common room again she had her invisibility cloak, _Firebolt _and warm clothes. Cedric was also waiting, just wrapping his scarf around his neck. Harmony smiled at Cedric and he smiled back. "Are you ready to go for a fly?" Harmony asked.

Cedric put his arm over Harmony and nodded. "Make us invisible."

After Harmony draped her invisibility cloak over them they made their way over to the Quidditch pitch. They had come up with the idea to go on a short midnight fly on Harmony's new broom.

Once on the pitch, Harmony handed Cedric the broom, who mounted it first then Harmony settled herself behind him. She wrapped her arms around Cedric's stomach, both to stay on the broom and for the contact, then she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" asked Cedric smugly.

Harmony giggled. "I suppose so . . ."

Without another word, Cedric push off from the ground and the icy air whipped Harmony's hair about. Once they were at flying height, Cedric ventured out above the forbidden forest. Harmony peered out into the darkness and saw some trees moving, just when she was wondering what was in there, Cedric turned around so they were facing the castle.

Harmony had gotten a few good looks at Hogwarts in the three years she had been here, the best being the night of her first year here when she was on the lake. But from high above it looked breathtaking. You could see almost every part of the school, and despite the late hour there were still many lights on.

Harmony didn't know how long they were outside, but they finally landed and made it back to the Maximus common room. They gave each other a small kiss goodnight, then walked up to their dorms. Thankfully, Hermione was still fast asleep when Harmony got ready for bed. She fell asleep for the second night in a row with a huge smile on her face.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The Christmas holidays came to a close and soon the castle was full of students again. Cedric and Harmony were happy to know that nothing was strange between them and that becoming a couple hadn't made anything awkward. They were also careful that no one found out about them until they wanted to.

A great thing about school starting again was the Remus started the anti-dementor lessons with her.

"All you have to do is think of a happy memory," stated Remus. They were in his office and a trunk containing a boggart was in front of Harmony. "Then say the incantation _expecto patronum_." Harmony repeated the incantation a few times, then searched her mind for a happy memory.

Anything from her years at the Dursleys were out, of course, but after getting her Hogwarts letter there were a lot of things to choose from. The first night she spent with Sirius was very happy, learning about her parents' school days, and when she found that she didn't have to live with the Dursleys, but then there was the kiss Cedric and her had only a few days ago . . .

Finally, Harmony just held onto a combination of all those memories, plus the times she'd seen her parents in the Mirror of Erised and the second half of the memory when she saw the boggart. "I'm ready," she stated. Remus nodded and opened the trunk with a flick of his wand. The boggart turned into a dementor and started floating toward her. Harmony chest became tight and cold as it got closer, and Harmony began to hear a man . . . her father.

_"__**Lily, take Harmony and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" The sounds of someone stumbling from a room - a door bursting open - a cackle of high pitched laughter.**_

"Harmony, wake up!" Harmony's eyes fluttered open to see Remus standing over her. She was on the ground and the dementor was back in its case. Remus pulled her up so she was on her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked handing her a piece of chocolate.

"Yeah, I just . . ." Harmony took a bite of the chocolate and warmth flooded through her. "I heard my dad," she said quietly.

Remus dropped the rest of the bar of chocolate. "You heard James?" he asked slowly.

Harmony nodded, she knew that Remus would react this way. "Yeah, he told my mom to take me and go, that he'd hold Voldemort off as long as he could . . ."

Remus smiled sadly. "Yes, that sounds like James." Harmony nodded. "Would you like to try again?" Harmony took a deep breath and nodded again.

This time Harmony was ready for the dementor. When the dementor approached her she pointed her wand at the dementor. All of her happy memories flashed in her mind, then - "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ A shield made of a bright light forced the dementor back into its case, Remus shut the top quickly.

Harmony felt very drained, but ecstatic that she had done it. Remus handed her another piece of chocolate with a smile on his face. "That was great, Harmony!" he exclaimed, giving her a small hug. "That was your first real try, I've never seen anyone do that!"

Harmony smiled, then took a bite of the chocolate loving the warmth it gave her.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The Ravenclaw match was finally here. Harmony and the rest of her team had been looking forward to it ever since she told them about her _Firebolt_. Most of them looked like they were going to faint at the news, and that was before they even saw it in action!

Just before the match was due to start, Harmony and Cedric ran into Malfoy and his gang. "Think you can handle a broom like that, Potter? Maybe a real man could." Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind him.

Harmony raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. "Well I guess it's safe to say that _you_ could never fathom handling it, could you, Malfoy?" The smirk on Malfoy's face was wiped off faster than Harmony's broom could go. Very fast. With one last glare Malfoy stalked away.

Before the game started Cedric gave Harmony a quick kiss on the cheek in the back of the locker room. "Good luck," they said at the same time, Harmony and Cedric burst out laughing.

Harmony was standing across from Cho Chang, Ravenclaw's seeker and only girl on the team. She flashed her a small smile, Cho smiled back and nodded.

After they took off and the game started, Lee Jordan from Gryffindor couldn't stop commenting on Harmony's Firebolt. Professor McGonagall kept on reminding him to continue with the commentary. And just when Harmony was gaining on the Snitch with Cho right behind her, three dementors were looking up at her.

Harmony whipped out her wand without thinking. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ she exclaimed. Harmony didn't pause to watch was the bright light went to the dementors. She flew as fast as her broom would allow chasing after the Snitch. She reached out and grabbed the Snitch with her hand.

The game was over. Everyone in the stands, beside the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws, were cheering as the Maximus team landed. Angelina Johnson came up and hugged her, while all the guys on the team kiss her on the cheek, Fred and George at the same time on separate cheeks. Harmony blushed as she looked over at Cedric, who was glaring at all the guys, but they were too busy in a team hug. Harmony rolled her eyes at him as she pulled him into the group hug.

The rest of the Maximus house was joining in as well and Harmony felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. "That was a quite a Patronus," said Remus. "The only problem was that, well, it wasn't a dementor." Harmony must have had a confused look on her face because Remus started pulling her over to a crumbled heap where Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were laying in black robes. Professor McGonagall was standing over them, angrier than she ever seen her before. She was giving them detentions and taking away points when Cedric dragged her away to join the group of Maximus students.

That night there was a huge party in the Maximus common room, and until curfew many people from other houses were there, too. The party continued with just the Maximus students to well after curfew.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

It was a few days later. Harmony and Cedric were walking down an empty hall hand-and-hand. It was an hour before curfew and they were just walking back from the library. Harmony suddenly stopped walking, Cedric turned to her with a questioning look but stopped dead when he saw the mischievous look on her face. "Oh no, what's that look?" he asked with a look of mock horror.

"Believe me, you'll like it," she teased, then she opened the broom closet that they were standing in front of and pulled Cedric in.

"Oh," said Cedric.

Harmony could barely see his face in the darkness, but she could tell he was smiling. She put her arms around Cedric's neck. "Told you," Then she pressed her lips to his. Cedric placed his hands on her hips and fervently kissed her back.

They were so preoccupied that neither heard the door open, nor the soft laugh from the person who opened it. They did hear this though: "Now I know you two are having fun, but you really should get to your common rooms." Harmony and Cedric sprang apart just as light flood into the small closet. Harmony's stomach dropped to her feet, standing in the door frame with his hand on the light switch was Remus, looking like a deer in the head lights. "Um . . ."

Yes, that's all that can be said in this situation.

Harmony looked over at Cedric, he was blushing scarlet and judging how hot her face was, she was doing the same. Not only that but Cedric's lips were very red, just like hers probably were. Harmony turned back to Remus, "Remus, I can, um, explain," she stuttered.

Remus seemed to recover a little bit. "Yes, that would be best," he agreed. "Please follow me." Harmony and Cedric picked their books off the floor and followed after Remus until they were in his office. He leaned up against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Explain."

Harmony took a deep breath. "You see, Remus, we're a couple," she started, Remus raised an eyebrow. "It happened on Christmas eve, because of the mistletoe thing. We just haven't told anyone yet because we wanted to make sure it would work out first. We weren't sure if it would be awkward or anything and didn't want our friends to feel awkward." Harmony said this all in one breath, Remus nodded. "Just promise me one thing . . .don't tell Sirius, not yet."

"Harmony," sighed Remus. "I don't know if I can do that, Sirius is your guardian, I think he should know."

"But Remus, you heard him over the summer!" insisted Harmony. "He doesn't like the idea of me growing up, he said it himself that he doesn't want be to have a boyfriend -" Cedric blushed. "I just don't want you to tell him, I want him to hear it from me." Harmony paused and cringed. "And I really don't want him to kill Cedric."

Remus nodded. "You have a point there," he agreed. Cedric went from red to white and Harmony laughed softly. "Fine, I'll keep it a secret for a while, but you do have to tell him sometime, the sooner the better. But only on one condition, if I ever catch you like I did tonight, I will personal tell Sirius and help him kill the both of you." Harmony and Cedric nodded gravely. "Harmony, you can go, but I want to talk to Cedric alone." Cedric gave Harmony a look of pure terror and Harmony was sure she returned it.

She waited outside Remus' office for ten minutes before the doors opened. Cedric walked out looking paler then ever. "What happened?" asked Harmony as they started walking to the Maximus common room.

"Well," started Cedric. "He wanted to warn me that if I did anything to hurt you that he would take much pleasure in killing me. He also reminded me that he was a werewolf and very skilled in charms that he could use against me, then said that Sirius and him had swarm to alwasy protect their friends' - and these are not my words - 'little girl' at all costs." Harmony's lips were in a thin line when they arrived in front of the founders' portrait.

"Okay, I appreciate the concern and everything, but couldn't he have been a little nicer?" asked Harmony, then she sighed. "Don't worry about him, I don't think he would ever do anything too evil."

"And what about Sirius?" asked Cedric.

"Um, that you should worry about." Cedric winced, but Harmony smiled. "Don't worry about it." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "We'll get through it." He nodded and they stepped inside the common room.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Buckbeak was going to be killed.

Hagrid sent the trio a note with tear splatters on it saying that they reached a verdict on Buckbeak's case. He was going to be executed.

To make matter worse, Malfoy couldn't stop bragging about it. I guess it all became too much for Hermione, because on one particular day she went right up to Malfoy and slapped him across the face. Everyone that was anywhere close to them was speechless. Then Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it in Malfoy's face, he and his goons ran away quickly, Hermione was breathing heavily.

"Thank was awesome!" exclaimed Harmony, Hermione smiled.

"The least I could do," she insisted.

Cedric was looking in-between the girls with a frightful expression. "I'm surprised I'm not dead yet, you two are scary together." Harmony and Hermione sent him and amused look and walked off, they had to use their time turners to get to their class.

After that they went to Charms, then to Divination. They were doing 'the Orb' because the 'fates informed her to.' Hermione and Harmony scoffed at that. When they split into threes to watch the crystal orbs they paired up with Blaise.

After a few minutes of looking into it Blaise, who was at their table, sighed.. "Honestly, I think it means there's going to be fog tonight." Harmony and Hermione burst out laughing. Blaise could be really funny and sarcastic at times. The laughter brought Professor Trelawney's attention to their table.

She peered into the Orb, then turned to Harmony, surely about to tell her about another death or the Grim. Hermione interrupted her, "Don't you dare say that she'll die eating soup!"

Professor Trelawney sighed and shook her head sadly. "It's okay child, from the moment you walked into this classroom I could tell you did not have what it takes to succeed in the noble arts of Divination. You are too hopelessly mundane for that."

After a moment of silence Hermione jumped up and shoved her Divination book into her bag. "Fine! I've had it! I'm leaving!" Then she turned around and descended down the ladder, to everyone's surprise.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

**-Singing- **_**''cause when push, comes to shove, you'll see what you're made of. . . .You get mad, you get strong whipe your hands shake it off, then you stand!" **_**:D I love this song! -clears throat- Moving on. Lol. Were you expecting Remus? -giggle-**

**This was fun.**

**Anyway, I suppose I should be going. Finals are next week. -groans- Oh well, there's only one I'm dreading - Biology. English is EASY and so is Yearbook. And P.E. we did last week. -twitch- I hate biology. I hate dissecting frogs, worms, squids, crayfish, grasshoppers and -soon to be- PIG! -ick!-**

**Please review.**


	5. Predictions you really weren't expecting

_**". . .This is the purpose of my life, this is the reason of my life. Don't have to time to wait. Activate! Activate!. . .There is a world out there in need. . . Make a move, 'cause talk is really cheap. You'll never start a revolution in your sleep!"**_

**...Yeah, I'm singing! So what? Hehe. LOVE STELLAR KART!**

**-Clears throat- Moving on. **

**I hope you like! Lots in this chapter and there is only one more after this!**

**HP HP HP**

The time leading up to the Quidditch finals were stressful. Not only was there mountains of homework for everyone, Cedric, Fred and George especially since they were fifth years, but they were facing Slytherin in the last game of the season.

Cedric almost couldn't believe that Hermione walked out on a class, then dropped it, but she assured him that no one had taken over her body. Harmony and Cedric also weren't able to spend a lot of time alone, probably to the immense joy of Remus.

Finally the day of the Quidditch final arrived. Harmony couldn't have been anymore nervous, along with the rest of her team. Cedric tried to get the team to eat that morning at breakfast, even thought he wasn't eating anything himself. And when they left the Great Hall Cho Chang walked up to the two of them. "Good luck, Cedric, Harmony."

"Thanks, Cho," they said together.

They went into the locker rooms and remained silent as they changed. When they walked onto the field Lee Jordan announced their names. "Here comes the Maximus team! Diggory, Weasley, Weasley, Johnson, Thomas, Zabini and Potter! They've been number one for three years now, ever since their house came into existence!" There were cheers from everyone but the Slytherins, who were trying to drown out the cheers with 'boos'.

The game was brutal. Slytherins were taking no prisoners and didn't care what they did, which meant many penalty shots for Maximus. Harmony wasn't paying attention during most of it, though, she was looking out for the Snitch and at the same time was trying to keep an eye out for Malfoy. Who knew what he would do to get the Snitch?

Finally she spotted it, floating just above the Gryffindor stands. She urged her broom to go faster as Malfoy raced after here, spotting the Snitch as well. Harmony reached out her arm as far as it would go, she was sure she was just a blur to anyone watching she was going so fast. _Come on,_ she thought,_ just a little closer . . ._

Her hand closed over the Snitch. She caught it! They won! The whistle sound and the game was over. Harmony's ears were buzzing from all the cheers, she couldn't even hear the Slytherins booing on the other side of the pitch. She landed with the rest of her team and spotted Malfoy kicking the ground angrily.

Cedric was handed the Quidditch cup by Dumbledore and he held it high in the air. He passed it around the team, and it finally ended in Harmony's hands. The team lifted her above their shoulders, still screaming _"We've won the cup! We've won the cup!"_

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Exams. Yes, that truly was the most deadly world in the English language. Because of the exams, not only was Harmony stressed, but she and Cedric could spent **no **time together. The excitement from the Quidditch final was quickly forgotten, the professors all were giving away mountains of homework and Hermione had created a study schedule for the three of them. (Luckily Harmony and Hermione would only have to use the time turner once or twice to study for all their classes.)

Finally exam week began.

Transfiguration was tough, as always. Harmony and Hermione spent an hour after the test going over all their answers, and after that Harmony didn't want to have anything to do with transfiguration for another year.

After a quick lunch, during which most students were reading over their text books or notes, like Cedric who had his Transfiguration exam next. Then Harmony and Hermione went to their charms classroom for that exam. Harmony almost over did her Cheering Charm on Blaise, but instead of having her partner burst out into uncontrollable laughter, like Ron Weasley's partner, Blaise was giggling at random times for an hour.

Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures exams was one of the easiest they had, his heart didn't seem to be in it at all. They were able to talk to him about Buckbeak though, and found that he was becoming a little depressed. They tried to cheer him up, but to do that was just short of casting a Cheering Charm on him.

In Potions, Harmony was able to relax a little. Besides Defense Against the Darks Arts this year, Potions was her hands-down favorite class. She was good at it and Snape wasn't horrible to her, a huge plus. To everyone but Slytherin, Snape was horrible to. He seemed to lighten up a little to the Maximus house, which fit them just fine. (Except for the Weasley twins, there was nothing they could to do make Snape like them.) And even though Snape hated her dad, James, he seemed to think of her as 'her mother's daughter,' completely bearable.

The Astronomy exam came at midnight, at what time they came to the tallest tower. Then History of Magic was that morning, Harmony barely meddling through that class, she was sure. Herbology came next, which she would have never passed if it weren't for Neville Longbottom or Cedric, who were both superb at the subject. Harmony and Hermione also had their Arithmancy and Ancient Runes exams, which the time traveled to. (Harmony was sure she failed Ancient Runes. It never had been the best for her.)

Remus' exam was probably the greatest. They had an obstacle course outside that had almost everything they dealt with during the year. Harmony finished successfully, finishing her dementor boggart easily. Hermione however, was a different story. Her boggart was McGonagall telling her that she had failed everything, impossible, of course. Since they both finished first, they were able to take the rest of the class off so the headed up to the castle.

On the way, however, they ran into a hefty little man in a long, pinstriped cloak with his green bowler hat in his hand. Harmony and Hermione stopped at the top of the stairs, where he was sitting, they had never seen this man at Hogwarts before.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted politely. So, he seemed nice enough. "What are you two doing outside of class? If I'm correct, isn't it exam week?" Okay, maybe not.

"Yes, sir," answered Harmony, still confused as to who this was. "But we just finished our Defense Against the Dark Arts exam and the professor let us go early."

The man nodded, then he paused. Harmony realized with a small pang of horror that he was looking at her scar. "Oh my, you are Harmony Potter!" he smiled.

"Um, that's what they told me," said Harmony awkwardly.

The man laughed. "I'm sorry, how could I be so rude? I'm Minister Fudge." He held out his hand for Harmony to shake.

"Oh," said Harmony dumbly. That's great, she just made a fool out of herself in front of the Minister. "Nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand. "And this is my best friend, Hermione Granger." He shook her hand as well. "Not to be rude, Minister Fudge, but why are you here, exactly?"

The Minister smiled sadly. "Not on a happy note, I'm afraid. I'm here for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, the Minister is required to witness the execution of a mad hippogriff."

Hermione gasped, "Did the appeal happen already?" Last they had seen Hagrid, they told them that the appeal was scheduled for this afternoon. Fudge answered the same, that it wasn't till this afternoon, as he looked at Hermione curiously.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all, the hippogriff might get off!" insisted Harmony.

Fudge was not able to answer, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him. One was extremely old, while the other was young and with a black mustache, he had a shining axe that he was fingering. Fudge bid them a goodbye and they started walking down to Hagrid's cabin.

"I can't believe that!" exclaimed Harmony as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "It's like they don't care about the appeal, like they've already signed the death warrant!" Hermione didn't say anything.

Harmony parted from Hermione for the Divination exam, Hermione teasing her all the way. It seemed like it wouldn't be too hard, though. Professor Trelawney was seeing them all separately. After a hour of waiting Harmony was called into the classroom.

When she entered Professor Trelawney was sitting at a table with two chairs and in the center was a crystal ball. She asked Harmony to look into it and tell her what she saw. Harmony couldn't see much at all, of course. Just when she was about to make something up, like she heard Ron Weasley had done, she saw something. Harmony leaned in closer to get a better look.

It was foggy, but this time it wasn't just the permnant fog in the orb. It was hard to make anything out, but Harmony was sure it was night, maybe there were town lights in the distance. There were stones everywhere, wait, it was gravestones. It was a graveyard. In the center of the graveyard was a cauldron, bigger than any cauldron she had ever seen before. There were also two figures Harmony couldn't make out . . . make that three, the third was carrying something. Suddenly Harmony was aware of the world around her and was surprised that she had been saying all this out loud the whole time.

Professor Trelawney was staring at her with a gaped mouth. "Oh my child," she said finally. "I believe you are a true seer! Your eyes, goodness, they were completely white as you were looking into the orb and when you stopped they returned back to normal! That is how true seers see the distant future!" Trelawney seemed to be beside herself in happiness. "Full marks, my dear, I will have to speak to Professor Dumbledore about this, of course, he will be so glad."

Harmony could only nod. Professor Trelawney sent her on her way, or so she thought.

_**"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."**_ Harmony turned back to Professor Trelawney. It was her that spoke, but it was in a voice unlike her own. Harmony's eyes drifted to her eyes, they were completely white. _**"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE THWELEVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT . . . THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATHER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT . . .BEFORE MIDNIGHT . . .THE SERVANT . . . WILL SET OUT . . . TO REJOIN . . . HIS MASTER . . ."**_

Suddenly she was back to normal, she looked and smiled at Harmony then went back to marking her papers. That's it, Harmony was gone!

She didn't stop until she was in the Maximus common rooms, the whole time her mind was buzzing. She might be a true seer! It was almost too hard to believe, after her time with Professor Trelawney in Divination she was sure no such thing existed. But the why she felt when she looked into the orb . . . it was spooky. It felt way too real. And then there was Trelawney. She had a vision, too. Maybe she wasn't really a crackpot after all.

Hermione and Cedric were in the common room when she arrived, she was about to tell them about what just happened when they told her that they lost the appeal. The trio made the decision to go down to Hagrid's cabin to comfort him. Harmony ran to get her Invisibility cloak and they were off. It was very hard to maneuver in the cloak since Cedric was a good head and a half taller than both Harmony and Hermione, but they managed to get to his cabin quick enough.

When the knocked Hagrid said they shouldn't have come, but opened the door anyway. It wasn't hard to tell that he had been crying. They asked if there was anything they could do about, but he said there was nothing. He said he put him outside, saying he would be happier outside for a while.

After a few minutes they saw Dumbledore, Minister Fudge and the two wizards from this afternoon walking toward the cabin. Hagrid quickly urged them out of the back door to his cabin, it was well after curfew, and besides that, Harmony had been told not be out too late after Wormtail escaped. They traveled to the top of a small hill where they couldn't see Hagrid's hut. Suddenly they heard the thunder of a axe.

"No," moaned Hermione. "They did it, they really did it."

The trio stood there in a stunned silence.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harmony was transfixed with the smoke coming up from Hagrid's hut, the only things she could see of it. How could they kill Buckbeak? He was innocent. Malfoy was the one at fault!

Cedric put a hand on her shoulder, she looked over to him slowly. The look of hurt in his eyes had to be just like hers. Harmony opened her mouth to say something, but froze instead. A strange feeling was creeping on her. Someone was coming. She couldn't explain why she knew, she just did.

"Someone's coming," she announced looking around.

"What do you mean? Who?" asked Cedric, his eyebrows arched in a confused way.

Harmony was breathing heavily. "Look, I just know. I wasn't able to explain it to you guys because of Buckbeak, so just trust me now." Cedric and Hermione nodded slowly and began to look around for this person who was suppose to be coming.

A slight rustle in a bush a few feet away made Harmony and the others jump. The trio exchanged a silent look, then Harmony walked closer to the bush. Just as she was about to pull back a branch when it moved again. She involuntarily took a step back. Harmony just watched it as a small rat crawled out of the bush. Wait, a rat?

Harmony's eyes drifted to its small paw, a toe was missing. "Wormtail," whispered Harmony. The rat, Wormtail, squeaked at that and suddenly it was turning to a small, fat man. Harmony stumbled backwards and trip over a twig of some sort. _'Damn! Of all the times to bring out my klutzy side.'_

Wormtail's face was neutral as he raised his wand to Cedric and Hermione, who seemed frozen. "_Stupefy!_" They fell to the ground.

Harmony's heart was beating faster than she ever thought possible. Wormtail pointed his wand at her and bound her in invisible robes and cast a silencing spell on her in seconds. He levitated her towards something, she wasn't sure because she was facing the opposite direction.

_'Please let Cedric and Hermione wake up, or let someone find them,'_ she prayed. _'God, I want Sirius, or Remus. Please, let them find me.'_

Finally, Harmony saw where they were going. The Whomping willow, which could only mean one thing. The Shrieking Shack. Wormtail stunned the tree in a small cork at the base and the tree was put at bay. Wormtail kept Harmony in front of him as they traveled through the tunnel and soon it opened up into a large room. It was in major disarray, of course, scratch marks were everywhere. It did look like it had been kept up for a while, though, obviously Wormtail had stayed there for a while.

Wormtail sat her down on the bed, still leaving the invisible robes and silencing spell on her. Wormtail paced for a few minutes and Harmony watched him with her eyes, he stopped and looked at her.

"I finally have gotten to you, I thought I'd never get to you, with the werewolf always here," said Wormtail with malice. "I wasn't going to tonight with those other two there, but what's two teens to a fully grown wizard?" Wormtail paced for another moment. "I've finally found my master again, he will be pleased that I can present him with the person who lead to his down fall so many years ago.

"I know you are not very fond of me, are you?" he asked. Harmony rolled her eyes, that was the understand of the century. "Well, I can't say I care any longer, it's too late for that." He paused and hesitated, as if wondering if he should go on. "You know, I didn't want to be a spy at first. The Dark Lord cornered me first, I was too scared to refuse him, then I found that I wasn't cut out for the path James, Sirius and Remus chose. I would never be as strong as them, but with the Dark Lord I was powerful. And besides, once you're in with the Dark Lord, you can never back out." added Wormtail darkly.

Suddenly the old door burst open, Wormtail's head snapped toward it and Harmony was sure she heard it crack. Harmony too looked over to the door, her heart lifted at the sight in front of her. It was Remus and Cedric!

Both sent a stunner it Wormtail's direction, but somehow he managed to dodge behind an old piano. "Come out, Wormtail!" exclaimed Remus angrily. Cedric ran over to Harmony and removed all the charms on her and she jumped into his arms. They separated quickly and stood behind Remus and Harmony removed her wand.

There was a stand off. No one spoke and there was no sound until more footsteps were heard from the hall. Sirius and Hermione appeared next and a smile lit onto Harmony's face. Sirius smiled in her direction for a moment, but then his face was completely serious as he stared at Wormtail.

"Wormtail," boomed Sirius in a deadly voice. "If you even touched Harmony you die even slower than I ever intended."

"Come out now and we'll turn you back into Azkaban," reasoned Remus, always the level-headed one. "You can live the rest of your life."

At first Harmony was sure Wormtail wouldn't agree, but he stood up slowly with his arms raised. He was stuttering violently. "I'm s-sorry!" he stuttered. "I didn't hurt her, I swear!"

"Okay, Wormtail, slowly put your want on the ground." demanded Remus.

Wormtail bent down slowly he was just putting the wand down when he jerked up and sent many random stunners around the room. One hit Hermione and she fell to the ground for the second time tonight, but everyone else dodged by dropping to the floor. Wormtail took this time to transform into his Animagus form and quickly scamper away.

"Damn!" exclaimed Sirius and Remus together. They got to their feet and ran off in Wormtail's direction, Sirius tripping again on a turned over chair. Harmony revived Hermione and put her arm around her shoulder as Cedric ran after them. Harmony ran as fast as she could with Hermione still half knocked out, but halfway through the tunnel Hermione was fully awake and running with her.

They broke into the night to see a frustrated Remus and Sirius searching the grounds just in front of the Whomping Willow. "He got away!" exclaimed Sirius as Harmony and Hermione jogged over. "That bastard! He could be anywhere, he could even be back in the tunnel!" Remus placed a hand on his shoulder, he too looked equally annoyed.

"It's okay my friend, at least we know Harmony is not harmed," he assured. Sirius nodded bitterly, but walked over to Harmony and pulled her into a hug.

This was interrupted when Snape came running over to them out of no where. He was breathing heavily when he reached them. "You must leave!" he exclaimed. "Remus, you didn't take your potion, you aren't safe!"

Harmony gasped and looked up to the sky, like the rest of the group. Sure enough, the clouds were parting to reveal a full moon. Harmony turned back to se Remus shivering uncontrollably. His neck was lengthening and his hair was growing, in fact, everything was growing bigger making his clothes rip and tear.

Sirius pushed Harmony away screaming, "Harmony, leave! Leave now, I'll handle this!" Then he transformed into a huge dog and tackled Remus to the ground after he was done transforming. They rolled down the hill and into a underbrush, Harmony heard a painful yelp that sure didn't belong to a werewolf.

"Sirius!" Harmony screamed as she started to run after him.

"Harmony, no!" screamed Cedric back, running after her. Hermione was being pulled away by Snape, he didn't notice that the other two weren't with him until they disappeared from view.

Harmony ended up at the edge of the black lake, and laying there was Sirius with blood on his clothes. Harmony prayed that it was just from the sharp bushes. She collapsed next to Sirius and pulled back his hair from his face. "Sirius," she whispered.

"Harmony," whispered Cedric, but his voice was frightened, no, beyond frightened. Terrified. Petrified. And totally frozen. Harmony looked up across the lake. She understood why.

At least a hundred dementors were coming toward them, freezing the lake.

Harmony stood and pulled out her wand, summoning a happy thought. She heard Cedric collapse behind her and knew she was alone now. "_Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!"_ She exclaimed, but only thin wisps of light came out. "_Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!" _Finally, it was too much. Harmony fell to her knees, still saying those words again and again, but nothing coming from the wand that had been dropped on the ground.

She stared out across the lake. There was something bright coming from the other side. It was destroying all the dementors, trampling them.

She closed her eyes and the darkness clamed her.

**HP HP HP**

**Woooooooow...that's an overused line...**

**Anyways, I hope you like! I probably will be posting the next chapter this week or after my vacation, depending. After that...well, I'm still writing year four. I might start posting the stuff I have done, but I like to wait till the whole year is done, but that might take a long time and I don't want to leave you hanging!**

**Please review and Vote for JORDIN SPARKS FOR AMERICAN IDOL! GO ARIZONA! lol. I like Blake, too, but I want Jordin as the Idol. Also, tune in tonight for the Heroes finale!**

**...and wish me luck on my drivers permit test tomorrow and my finals Wendseday and Thursday...**


	6. The Secret is out of the Bag

**The last chapter! OMG! I'm still writing year four and everything, so it won't be out for a few weeks. That and I'm going on vacation...tomorrow. :D **

**HP HP HP HP HP**

Harmony's eyes opened. She was in a bed, not on the ground in front of the lake. Was she dead? No, she didn't feel dead, but how did that prove anything? She didn't know what being dead felt like.

"Harmony!" exclaimed an excited voice and suddenly Hermione was in her line of view. "Madam Pomfrey, she's awake!"

Harmony sat up and a bar of chocolate was forced into her hands. She gladly took a few big bites before asking the questions that haunted her. "Where's Sirius? Is he okay? What about Cedric? And what about Wormtail?"

Madam Pomfrey answered, "Mr. Black is just over there, he is still out like a light, but should be fine. Just a few scratches from the bushes, the dementors did the real damage." She shivered. "And Mr. Diggory is still asleep as well, he will be fine. Now please, lay back down and let me get back to helping your godfather!" Harmony nodded and Madam Pomfrey disappeared behind a pair of curtains where her godfather must be.

"I was so worried!" said Hermione beside her. "Professor Snape and I found you all by the lake, we saw the dementors flying away, we thought you were . . ." Hermione's lower lip trembled, as it did when she was upset.

"It's okay," insisted Harmony. "What about Remus?"

Hermione sniffed, "He's still out in the forbidden forest and Professor Snape is speaking with Dumbledore." Harmony nodded slowly, she was coming up with a plan. It was stupid and probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. She stuffed the rest of the chocolate in her mouth, chewed and stood up. Hermione stood as well. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh!" Hermione shut her mouth with a snap, but sent her a death glare. Harmony pulled out the time-turner around her neck and wrapped it around the both of them. "I have a plan, I know it's stupid, but I've been there, doing that." explained Harmony. "Don't worry, we won't be seen, but I have to try."

Hermione started at her for a full minute before sighing. "Fine, but if you do anything really stupid I will be forced to do . . . something." Harmony smiled and nodded. She turned back the turner three times, that should be enough.

The world blurred around them as they traveled through time, then it stopped and the hospital wing was empty. Harmony looked at her watch. "Okay, we have to get to Hagrid's hut." Hermione nodded and they ran out of the room together.

They arrived behind the hut a few minutes after they entered it the first time. The girls spotted Buckbeak tied to a post in the pumpkin patch. The gears in Harmony's head stared to move, and judging my Hermione's expression she was thinking the same thing. They could free Buckbeak.

The two girls moved behind a huge pumpkin that hid them completely. "We just have to wait for the Minister to see him, that way they'll know that Hagrid didn't free him," whispered Hermione.

They didn't have the wait long, Minister Fudge and the others were coming down to Hagrid's hut. They saw themselves exit the cabin through the back door and run the other way as the adults entered. Harmony and Hermione had only a few minutes to do this.

Harmony leapt out from behind the hiding place with Hermione and ran quickly and quietly to the rope. They untied it with clumsy fingers and started to pull on it, at first Buckbeak wouldn't move, but he finally stood and followed them to the edge of the forbidden forest. And just in time, they heard the front door open and close, then the confused voice of Minister Fudge and the executioner.

After Dumbledore assured them that it was a waste of time and that Buckbeak was probably long gone by now they heard the slicing of an axe going though a pumpkin.

Leading Buckbeak to the edge of the forest so they were in view of the Whomping Willow, there was nothing left to do and wait if they could do anything.

They saw themselves being ambushed (really) by Wormtail, then Harmony being taken to the Shrieking Shack. A few minutes later Cedric woke up, then revived Hermione. They ran toward the castle, the Hermione next to her explained.

"We went to Remus' office, then he called Sirius. Remus and Cedric went ahead while I waited for Sirius, it didn't take very long. Sirius arrived a few minutes after they left and we followed after them." Harmony nodded and explained to Hermione what Wormtail had said to her. "Wow, that's horrible." Hermione shivered.

"I know," answered Harmony truthfully. Then she stood when she spotted Sirius and Remus run out of the Shrieking Shack, with Cedric close behind. Hermione and Harmony came out next. They watched the exchange between themselves until Snape running to them. Harmony watched in renewed horror as Remus transformed and Sirius tackled him . . .

"Come on," she urged, already running full speed to the other side of the lake the she knew the dementor would be. It was coming into place. Hermione and Harmony wouldn't be able to do anything but what they already had done . . . okay, that made NO sense. But it did. Buckbeak had been saved the first time they did this, they just couldn't see that it was a pumpkin being chopped. And the dementors were banished by her, just on the other side of the lake.

With that in mind Harmony came to a stop. She could see herself drop her wand and fall to the ground. Harmony pointed her wand at the dementors closing in on Cedric, Sirius and her. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _ screamed Harmony with all her might, putting every happy memory she could find into it. She was almost forced back from the power emerging from her wand. And she saw it. Her Patronus charm was a stag, like her father's animagus form! She watched as it charged down some of the dementors, the remaining fled as fast as they could.

Her Patronus came back to her and stood in front of her for a moment before fading.

Hermione was at her side in a moment, her mouth wide. Harmony smiled at her with pure relief. "Look, there's you are, and Snape." Sure enough, across the lake Hermione and Snape were arriving and taking them to the castle. "We better get going." Hermione agreed and they quickly made their way to the castle, they had already released Buckbeak and he had ran into the deep forest.

They arrived back in the hospital just as they were disappearing. (If that made any sense.) Before Madam Pomfrey saw them they made their way to the bed they were at previously, Harmony getting under the covers. She was suddenly very tired. Hermione gave her some chocolate and she ate some herself. Hermione also shared the thought of sleep, because she went to the bed next to Harmony and fell asleep immediately.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The next time Harmony awoke, there was light pouring in from the huge windows lining the walls. Hermione was at the bed beside her, eating breakfast. When she saw that Harmony was awake she smiled at her.

"Good morning," she greeted, Harmony returned the smile.

"Harmony!" exclaimed chorus of voices across the room. Both Cedric and Sirius were sitting up in their beds grinning at her.

Harmony was just about to jump out of the bed and into one of their laps, to whose she wasn't sure, but Madam Pomfrey appeared beside her with breakfast. "Eat up," she practically barked, Harmony nodded, she really was starving.

After taking a few bites Harmony looked over at Sirius, "Have you talked to Remus?" she asked.

Sirius' smile fell. "No, I just woke up about ten minutes ago," he replied. "Madam Pomfrey said that Dumbledore wanted us in his office after we were done eating, she didn't seem that happy about it." he laughed.

Just like Sirius said, after they ate as much as they could all four got dressed in standard Hogwarts robes. Sirius joked about traveling back in time, Harmony and Hermione burst out laughing, though the guys didn't know why.

They made it to Dumbledore's office quickly and Sirius stated the password (Liquorish Wands) to the stone gargoyle. It sprang apart and they all stepped on the moving staircase to Dumbledore's office door, after knocking ole Dumbles called them in. He was sitting at his desk, looking tired but happy to see them. "Please, sit," he gestured to the four chairs in front of him, no, there were five, but Remus was sitting in one. He smiled sadly at all of them as they sat down.

"I'm glad you are all here," announced Dumbledore. "We have much to discuss." Everyone snorted, that was an understatement. "First, I'm sorry that Peter excaped. Harmony, can you please tell me what he said to you?" Harmony explained that he wanted to bring her to Voldemort, Sirius was clutching his chair. "I was afraid of this, it looks as if the next time we see Peter next will be with Voldemort in tow." Dumbledore sighed. "I also would like to know exactly what the two of you did last night." He pointed to Harmony and Hermione.

The girls blushed. Did Dumbles know _everything_? "We sorta, well, use one of our time-turners to travel back in time. We thought that maybe we could do something, and we did, we saved Buckbeak and set him free," explained Hermione.

"What! A time-turner?" asked Cedric. They briefly explained that's how they've been getting to their two extra classes.

"And speaking of that," added Harmony. "We're both turning ours in." They set the time-turners on Dumbledore's desk. "I'm quitting Ancient Runes so I don't need it anymore, and Hermione hasn't really needed it for a while since she quit Divination."

"Understandable," answered Dumbledore, then he smiled his Dumbles-like smile. "Speaking of Divination, Professor Trelawney visited me the other day, something about a 'true seer' in our humble school." Harmony was sure she was scarlet. "I have to say she is correct, what she described is the signs of a seer when they are having a long term vision of the future."

"Really?" asked Harmony, Dumbles nodded and she felt oddly proud of herself.

"Can you please tell me what the hell you are talking about?" demanded Sirius.

"During my Divination exam yesterday I sorta had a real vision," she explained. Everyone gave her a blank stare. "Really!" Then she described her vision in detail, which left them all gaped mouthed. "And Professor, not a minute after I was done with my vision did Professor Trelawney say her own. Her eyes were white and her voice was rigid, and now I know that it was about Wormtail joining Voldemort again." Then she tried to recite what Trelawney said yesterday, though she was sure she missed some of it.

Dumbledore didn't seemed overly shocked, but he did look surprised. "Fascinating," he seemed to hesitate for a moment, then seemed to decide something. "Anything else?"

"Yes," answered Harmony after a moment. "Why is it that I remembered my vision, but Professor Trelawney didn't?"

Dumbledore smiled and began to explain, "Every Seer is different, some are able to remember their predictions, while others are not. You and Professor Trelawney seem to be opposites in the Seer definition." He sighed. "Now it is time to get to some bad news. Would you like to tell them?" he addressed Remus this time.

Remus nodded and turned so he was facing the group. "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm resigning from my teaching position." (Some cries of protest were heard, but Remus held up a hand for them to stop.) "After what happened last night, I do not wish to put any students in danger. Besides, someone in the faculty let it slip that I was a werewolf and soon letters will be arriving from parents telling the school that they do not want someone like me teaching."

"But I have refused to let him do this," answered Dumbledore. "Recently, our Mr. Hagrid has decided to resign saying is not cut out for teaching and I have offered the job to Remus. I thought I would only be appropriate, don't you think?" Everyone laughed lightly, yes, a werewolf teaching a Care of Magical Creatures class did make some sense. "All Remus will have to do is remember his potion every month, you were very good at this up until last night, a problem I can understand after you factor in what was going on.

"I think that is all," announced Dumbles. "You should all get some rest, but Sirius, could I have a word?" So Sirius stayed behind with Remus and the others went to the Maximus common room. Sirius said that they would come and get them when they were done so they could all talk in Remus office.

The Maximus common room was deserted, it was a Hogsmeade weekend so everyone was there, or if they were too young, outside in the fresh air. Cedric fell onto the couch, and without thinking Harmony sat on his lap and placed her head on his shoulder. Suddenly she remembered Hermione was in the room and looked up at her smiling down at them.

"Oh really, don't you think I already know about the two of you?" she asked in a rhetorical question, then she sat in the chair across from them. "It's really obvious to someone who's know you as long as I have." Cedric and Harmony just stared at Hermione for a few moments in a shocked silence, then let the subject drop. It was nice that Hermione knew.

The trio just sat in the beautiful silence, just soaking it all up. All three of them were in their own little worlds, Harmony herself was thinking about her sudden seer abilities as Cedric gently stroked her hair. None of them noticed the portrait door open to reveal a smiling Sirius and Remus, though their smiles were gone when they saw Cedric and Harmony.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Sirius walking over to the couple. Both their heads jerked over to him and Harmony jumped so much that she tumbled onto the ground. When she reopened her eyes Sirius was standing above her holding out a helping hand. He pulled her up and Harmony was reminded of how short she really was as she looked up at Sirius. "Well?" he asked again.

Harmony looked over to Remus, who urged her with his eyes. _'Just tell him.'_ Harmony took a deep breath and avoided eye contact with Sirius. "We're together," said simply, that wasn't enough for Sirius. "As in, boyfriend and girlfriend. As in, more-than-just-friends," emphasized Harmony. Sirius narrowed his eyes at Harmony. "Sirius," she warned.

"And how long have you . . ." It looked as if Sirius didn't want to see the facts.

"Since Christmas eve," confessed Harmony.

"What!" exclaimed Sirius. "Why haven't you told me?"

"Because I wanted to tell you face-to-face, not in a letter," explained Harmony, then as an after though added. "Although it would have been a whole lot safer if I would have used a letter."

"How so?" Sirius snapped, but he wasn't looking at Harmony, he was glaring at Cedric who was a lovely shade of white.

"Sirius!" sighed Harmony exasperated. "It would have been safer for Cedric." Sirius didn't take his eyes off Cedric. "Sirius! You really wouldn't kill anyone," assured Harmony.

"If they were to ever hurt my goddaughter, then yes, I would," promised Sirius.

"Then you don't have to worry!" roared Harmony turning him to face her. He seemed very surprised that Harmony had yelled at him, and seemed very upset about this. "Cedric would never to anything to hurt me. Why do you have to worry so much?"

"Because," responded Sirius much softer this time. "It's my job now."

Harmony's anger melted away some. "I know," she assured. "But you don't have to worry that much, really, I'll be fine." Sirius stared at her for a long moment, then nodded. Then he turned to Cedric.

"I want to talk to you," he turned to Harmony. "Alone. Don't worry, I won't hurt him." Harmony nodded as Sirius and Cedric disappeared out of the common room. Harmony still feared for his life.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The next week Cedric was still alive, though he was shaken by Sirius' chat. He hadn't really specified what Sirius said, but Harmony had a pretty good idea. Everyone also got all their exam results. Hermione passed all her subjects, of course, while Harmony failed her Ancient Runes as she had predicted. Cedric did very well in his O.W.L.s and was finally relieved and Fred and George Weasley did much better than anyone thought they would

Defense Against the Dark Arts had been canceled for the remainder of the year and everyone missed Remus. Most everyone didn't care that he was a werewolf, which pleased Harmony greatly, they wouldn't care when he taught Care of Magical Creatures next year. She just wonder who would be taking Remus place.

The Leaving Feast was fantastic, as always, and for the third year in a row Maximus won the House Cup. Harmony noticed Oliver Wood from Gryffindor looking somber, and she asked the Weasley twins why.

"Oh, ole Wood wanted to finally win the Quidditch and House cup," answered George.

"It's is last year so he doesn't have another chance," continued Fred.

"That's too bad," sympathized Harmony.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't kill himself," muttered George. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, smacked him on the shoulder ("That's rude!" she said.) but he just laughed at her. "And you hitting me wasn't?" he countered.

The next morning they all loaded onto the Hogwarts express for another year. After finding a compartment they all settled in, Hermione took one seat to herself while Cedric and Harmony took the other. Since Harmony and Hermione stayed up most of the night talking, Harmony laid down and placed her head on Cedric's lap. Hermione, however, looked as if she had a full night's sleep.

After the train started moving they started a conversation about Quidditch. "The Quidditch World Cup is this summer," started Cedric. "Are you coming, Harmony?"

Harmony nodded. "Yeah, Sirius bought us tickets. He even got one for Hermione. In fact, he bought some for you and your dad, but it's a surprise." Then Harmony put a finger in front of her mouth.

"Really? Wicked!" said Cedric excitedly. "I can't wait for you to finally meet one of my parents as my girlfriend, not just a friend, I just hope he does the same thing that Sirius and Remus did to me!" Harmony laughed.

"That's impossible," said Harmony sweetly. "No one would ever do something like that to me, they love me too much. What with my cuteness and innocent smiles."

Cedric smiled, "Oh, I believe the 'cuteness,' it's the 'innocent' I have trouble believing!" Harmony slapped him on his leg, but was laughing as well.

The rest of the train ride was just like this. One thing that Cedric and Harmony weren't so sure about was that Cho Chang and a few of her friends had passed by their compartment and saw how close Cedric and Harmony were and since they were some of the biggest gossips in the school, the news that Harmony Potter and Cedric Diggory may be a couple would be spread around the whole school by the time they arrived at the train station.

When they did arrive at the Kings Cross station it was mayhem. The three friends all bid each other goodbyes so they could find each other's own set of parents or guardians. Cedric kissed Harmony, like one of those slow farewell kisses in all the movies.

After a few minutes Harmony finally found Sirius, she assumed that Remus was at home since he probably didn't want to face any of his students for a few months. Harmony sighed thinking about next year. At least Remus would still be there, but who would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?

As long as they didn't have Voldemort on the back of their head or tried the wipe her brain, Harmony would be happy.

**HP HP HP HP HP**

**There we are, ending with another sarcastic comment. Don't you love me for it! ...right?**

**Oh well, I hope you liked it. Please review! And don't forget: CHECK my profile for year four. Like I said, it will be starting in a few weeks.**

**GO SUMMER!**


End file.
